Aura Negra
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/14UP!-Slash/Harry&Tom-UA- Um mundo alternativo onde nada é o que parece, a luta final deixou mais dúvidas que respostas, afinal, onde está o MAU? Cuidado com o que pensa.
1. Invadindo Azkaban

**Aura Negra.

* * *

**

O que aconteceria se Tom Ridle tivesse a chance de ressurgir uma terceira vez, e dessa vez ter a chance de manipular Harry Potter como bem entender?

Como Harry Potter pode perder tudo? Até a capacidade de entender o certo ou o errado? Se perder até a insanidade?

* * *

O ínício da fic pode ser confuso, mais tarde as coisas vão se encaixando. É sim Slash, Harry e Tom... pós HBP, lanço mais cedo que o previsto atendendo a pedidos.

* * *

**-1-Invadindo Azkaban-**

A escuridão era medonha, devoradora, completa...

Incoerente...

O cheiro era forte e as últimas celas tinham mais de morte que qualquer outra coisa, no entanto andava altivo. Os aurores não foram problemas e seus antigos aliados novamente seguiram suas ordens... a cada cela encontrava um dos seus, mas as últimas só tinham cacos de que haviam sido seus "grandes seguidores", mesmo assim recolheu preciosamente cada um, não deixaria nada para trás, não por consideração, e sim pelo efeito moral que causaria, mas acima de tudo, soube que deveria procurar a última cela, os dementadores resistiram em deixá-la, era algo valioso.

Lord Voldmort parou em frente a cela, mas esta não tinha grades, ou porta gradeada, não tinha sequer uma abertura na porta... Realmente ali estava mais frio, efeito permanente de uma estadia rotineira de dois ou mais dementadores em tempo integral.

-O que está aí?- disse o homem, sim, agora um homem.Estendendo a mão e tocando a porta, retirando a mesma imediatamente com uma careta.- Mais proteção... o que querem tanto manter preso aí?- disse num sorriso torto.

Deu um passo para trás e apontou sua adorada varinha. Lançou alguns feitiços, ficou mais sério e tentou quebrar tal feitiço, um feitiço muito bem elaborado, mas que por fim cedeu, afinal não era quem era à toa... Seu conhecimento de magia não tinha precedente.

A porta rangeu, e abriu, apontando a varinha para a mesma entrou, no mesmo segundo contorceu o rosto em desgosto pelo fedor no lugar, cheiro de coisa podre e morte, que tipo de coisa demoníaca estava ali?

A ponta de sua varinha iluminou-se, olhou o chão repleto de algo que parecia bolor, a escuridão era medonha, até iluminar, algo... Parecia um sapato, ou algo que um dia fora um sapato, o tecido da calça era puído e parecia apodrecido, era um cadáver...

Então ergueu a varinha e iluminou o corpo todo.

Tom Riddle fitou boquiaberto o que acabara de encontrar.

* * *

Curtinho eu sei... os capítulos vão devagar se tornando mais claros e mais longos... explicando tudo que aconteceu. Comentem!  



	2. Quem sou eu

**-2-Quem sou eu-**

_No início ficou confuso, mas as vozes, essas iam e vinham... Vozes, distantes, gritos, murmúrios, pedidos de socorro, vozes, milhares de vozes, e escuridão._

_Escuridão fria..._

_Frio, tão frio... Tudo doía._

_Comer, dormir, fazer o básico das necessidades humanas, o que era humanidade afinal? Sem uma réstia de luz._

_Nem uma nesga de luz... só escuridão atroz._

_A dor confirmava-lhe o corpo, um corpo móvel e capaz... Depois a mente confirmou o espaço..._

_Mas o que era o espaço?_

_Algumas vezes tentou falar, clamar, chamar, gemer, até mesmo chorar aos berros..._

_Nada, silêncio..._

_Silêncio tumular, nos poucos segundos livres das vozes, das súplicas, dos pedidos de socorro, das ordens, dos medos... Das memórias._

_Um dia questionou-se._

_Será que era real? Será que imaginara tudo?_

_Será que sua mente, apenas existia no nada, e por isso criara tudo?_

_Então a escuridão e o frio._

_O frio e o pouco que encontrava que lembrava comida, e era difícil definir o que era comida no meio da escuridão total, eram os motivos de sua crescente letargia, então um dia tentou mover-se e não conseguiu... Talvez ter um corpo fosse ilusório._

_A dor, o frio, o medo, o desespero e a solidão eram suas únicas companhias..._

_E as memórias se embaralhavam..._

_E um dia... Um dia, ou noite, se é que tais coisas existiam, num momento perdido... Se perguntou._

"_Quem sou eu?"_

_Depois?_

_Tudo começou a ficar mais vago, lento e disperso, com o tempo o próprio ato de pensar era questionável, o que era pensar afinal, sobre o que pensava? O que havia para pensar, no meio do nada..._

_Algo o incomodou, um som que demorou muito a ser percebido, e o incômodo, percebeu, era algo que magoava os olhos, tinha olhos? Ah, aquilo era luz?_

_Luz? O que era luz?_

_E sumiu, deixando-o sem resposta... Então..._

_O universo o puniu por pensar em luz, algo o estava esmagando, torcendo e revirando, e a dor era tanta, que o consumiu.

* * *

_

Quando Riddle olhou o que achara naquela cela imunda de Azkaban, teve quase certeza que estava morto.No entanto os olhos opacos e sem vida, se abriram e fecharam de modo lento e macabro, o que o fez, ele, bruxo das trevas que vira as coisas mais macabras, dar um passo para trás, no momento seguinte, o algo estremeceu... e voltou a encara-lo.

Claro que nesse ponto de sua surpresa reconheceu aquele saco de ossos agudos e carne podre, a surpresa era essa, o seu reconhecimento... a criatura ali fora abandonada á morte certa, presa num cubículo lacrado, tão decrépita quanto a própria morte.

Encarou consternado a própria morte encarnada.

Seria piedoso apontar a varinha e dizer "Avada Kedavra".

Mas Lorde Voldemort nunca fora piedoso.

Conjurou uma magia para carregar aquela coisa consigo, sem precisar tocar nela.

Os olhos rolaram para trás da cabeça, num único movimento expressivo.

Uma expressão de dor.

* * *

O primeiro de seus servos que contatou, se recusou a aproximar-se da coisa jogada num monte de panos, com um olhar de repulsa, disse ser impossível fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

Amaldiçoou-o e teria amaldiçoado por mais tempo, se não soubesse ser urgente à tomada de qualquer medida que salvasse aquela coisa em que se tornara aquele homem. Infelizmente por mais que conhecesse magia, sabia muito pouco sobre magia curativa, em um nível tão acurado... para algo comum sim, mas não aquilo.

O segundo que convocou o encarou bravamente, apesar da repulsa óbvia em sua face, então pediu ajuda de um terceiro seu conhecido, ainda fraco por estar em Azkaban também há pouco tempo. Mas que atendeu prontamente o pedido, se apresentando no cômodo sobriamente.

-Pelos Deuses.- Disse o homem o encarando.-Milorde... Mas esse é...

-É... E quero-o vivo.

Foi tudo que Tom Riddle disse a Ariel Goltard e Severo Snape.

* * *

_Mais tarde a consciência retornou, mas o que era consciência? Estava consciente ou não? Como estava consciente se não via nada... apenas algo muito estranho e diferente da escuridão, algo... claro, então sentiu o calor..._

_A mão de Deus em seu rosto, calor humano, tinha um rosto._

_Tinha vida, e sentia vida._

_Estava aliviado._

_Estava satisfeito, e a mão gentil permaneceu em sua face._

_Por um bom tempo._

_E um tempo depois, algo aconteceu, entre o ir e vir do calor e da sensação da mão gentil e sua recém descoberta face, algo, que não compreendia bem chegou ao seus ouvidos, tinha ouvidos! Podia ouvir, mesmo que não compreendesse bem, então o mundo se abriu._

_O mundo foi na verdade descortinado, quando algo foi removido de sua face, que agora sabia ter._

_Falavam com ele, algo vago, que podia compreender, mas não queria saber._

_Olhou demoradamente, o rosto a sua frente, belo e que havia algo que o trazia uma estranha sensação, decorando cada traço, olhou os dois outros, e olhou tudo a sua volta..._

_E fechou os olhos cansados de tudo quando a mão voltou ao seu rosto._

_Agora sabia... podia dormir._

_Foi um tempo depois que tomou consciência realmente, tinha um corpo, um corpo!_

_Tocou-se e olhou-se, e ouviu, agora entendia palavras, mas não sabia o que fazer, já que não tinha como responde-las._

_-Consegue me entender? Como se sente?- disse a voz rouca de Deus, que sempre o fazia dormir com sua mão gentil._

_Seus lábios inúteis se moveram novamente, mas Deus não o escutava. Sua voz inexistente._

_O que dissera foi:_

"_Eu entendo, estou... bem, mas... quem sou eu?"_

_Então o outro lhe sorrira e tocara seu rosto gentilmente, fazendo-o relaxar e adormecer, com uma expressão estranha de contentamento, Deus parecia entender o que queria dizer._

"_Quem sou eu?"

* * *

Ahá! Snape também apareceu...  
_


	3. Um pedaço de verdade

**Olha só... o povinho começa aparecer... quem vocês acham que dá as caras agora? E principalmente, vocês começam a incursão sobre como tudo acabou como está...

* * *

**

**Aura Negra.**

**-3-Um pedaço de verdade-**

Severo Snape passara sua estadia em Azkaban fazendo três coisas:

Amaldiçoando Voldemort, amaldiçoando-se e amaldiçoando Harry Potter...

O acordo era sua ajuda por sua liberdade, conforme os planos do velho diretor de Hogwarts que precisara sacrificar-se pela causa...

Tudo corria bem, até aquele dia, aquele estranho dia.

O ataque, a chegada prevista da Ordem da Fênix e...

A estranha intromissão do ministério, e tudo se passou rápido demais, estava, preso, fora julgado e...

Voldemort estava morto... juntamente com Harry Potter...

Há três dias, no entanto, O Lorde das Trevas, estava de volta, com uma face totalmente nova e soltando comensais das celas de Azkaban, como quem retira balas da prateleira de uma doceria.

Severo ficou imaginando o quanto poderia esperar da vida, mas nada seria pior que conviver com o mundo bruxo por trás das grades da maldita prisão quando os dementadores retornaram...

Que se danasse o mundo, tentara ajudar duas vezes, Voldemort ganhara.

O seguiria.

Então, só meia hora depois de despertar e tomar um banho após as poções que fizera e bebera para se fortalecer, foi chamado com urgência.

Fosse o que fosse, era um homem sem expectativas...tinha se conformado com o fato que estava vivo... e de certa forma não parecia tão desagradável, servir mais alguns anos, já que servira fielmente a maldita vida inteira.

E o mundo lhe apresentou algo que nunca, _NUNCA MESMO_, esperara ver.

Harry Potter, em estado cadavérico sendo ajudado por Voldemort. Não encontrava palavras melhores para descrever o estado que o rapaz estava, ele e o medibruxo Goltard inicialmente não tinham esperanças, só estavam evitando as maldições de um Voldemort que parecia mais poderoso e implacável que antes. Já que o primeiro que fora chamado, estava ainda se recuperando dos danos de recusar um serviço ao Lorde... mas o caso era praticamente irreversível... não havia muito o que fazer por algo que apenas teimava em estar vivo... ou talvez, por esse motivo mesmo, houvesse esperanças...

* * *

Foi Severo que atendeu o chamado do Lorde quando esse desejou um relatório completo, achou melhor ser o mais realista possível Encontrou o homem, alto, magro, que aparentava quarenta anos e nada mais, belo na postura e olhar firme, vermelho... obviamente, único motivo para o reconhecer. 

Os olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais... nada mais que isso, todo o impacto da figura de Voldmort agora, não era de um aspecto repugnante, e sim de uma altivez devastadora. A face de Riddle resgatada. Curvou-se e recebeu um aceno para que falasse.

-O estado é crítico... os músculos estão atrofiados por uma longa falta de uso, as escaras pela permanência em uma única posição necrosaram, em resumo, da cintura para baixo ele estava literalmente podre, o estado poderia se manter em lento declínio por um longo tempo, no entanto uma mudança no quadro pode ser fatal, Milorde. Não imagino o motivo para termos o esforço de curá-lo, o mantemos em coma, para que sobreviva aos cuidados com os órgãos internos, antes de tentarmos recuperar qualquer outra coisa... as chances são poucas.

-Imaginei algo assim...-Voldmort disse como se comentasse algo fútil.- Severo... vou ser gentil e lhe dar meu motivo... Você consegue imaginar, porque encontrei Harry Potter enfiado na mais longínqua e imunda cela de Azkaban? Sabe quando ele chegou lá? Porque havia uma guarda permanente de dementadores á porta de sua cela?

-Não Milorde, não sei.- disse guardando cada informação na sua mente.

-Eu quero saber, eu quero saber porque ele foi condenado a morte... eu quero saber... saber, Severo... saber é importante.

Foram interrompidos pelo que restara da figura do jovem Goyle, Deuses como havia esmaecido, outro condenado de Azkaban... de uma magreza macilenta, cabelos quase raspados, a maioria que estava em condições, tomara um banho e fizera um corte de cabelos como primeira ação digna. Lembrou-se que Crabbe não resistira a prisão.

-Milorde... –disse ele muito lentamente.- Malfoy chegou e está a caminho como o senhor requisitou.

-Sim, sim, - disse impaciente Voldemort o dispensando.- Apresse-o e está dispensado por hoje.

Severo acompanhou o olhar desagradado do Lorde á saída do outro.

-O que restou dos outros... praticamente nada, tenho que recomeçar do zero... o ministério realmente não demorou em afunda-los em Azkaban.

-O ministério não poupou sentenças, teria sentenciado todos a morte se pudesse.- Snape respondeu amargo.

Nesse momento uma figura, também um tanto maltratada entrou, por um segundo Snape se perguntou como Lúcio poderia parecer tão jovem depois de Azkaban, mas percebeu-se traído pela memória, Lúcio e Belatrix, foram condenados á morte... Narcisa não sobrevivera ao convívio com os dementadores... e aquele era Draco, Draco envelhecera afinal... e não tivera muito tempo depois de sair de sua cela pelo jeito, trazia um rabo de cavalo muito enosado ás costas, e mesmo andando firme, parecia bem cansado. Mas ajoelhou-se e falou grave.

-Milorde, demoramos mais que o previsto, os documentos estavam lacrados, mas os consegui. Saímos antes que o reforço chegasse e ainda acompanhei o encarregado do caso até "em casa" e apaguei sua memória.- disse puxando uma resma de pergaminhos.

-Erga-se e me fale mais.- disse Voldemort.

- A última cela da ala "C", segundo esse pergaminho- disse Draco abrindo um pergaminho com cara de documento oficial.-Foi lacrada duas horas após a luta em SleepsFall, as ordens eram que ninguém se aproximasse, com exceção do auror indicado para fazer um feitiço silenciador a ser renovado a cada dois meses. Os dementadores tinham livre acesso ao posto, e a indicação era de companhia permanente de pelo menos dois deles em tempo integral. A comida era levada magicamente á cela... Segundo a ordem, aqui está escrito: " _Criatura das trevas perigosa, contato terminantemente proibido._"-Draco parou e ergueu o olhar.

Voldemort o encarou.

-Quem assinou a ordem?

-O ministro em pessoa.- disse Draco estendendo o pergaminho.- Segundo a pasta de anotações, a última renovação do feitiço silenciador foi a um mês e oito dias, e também há uma anotação de que não se fazia mais a ronda nesse posto a sete meses. Pois os aurores se recusavam a se aproximar do acúmulo de dementadores no local, contaram cinco juntos ao mesmo tempo... alegaram ser uma espécie de encanto dessa criatura sobre eles.

Severo sentiu um estranho incômodo na espinha. Um a arrepio macabro. Escutou o rapaz continuar.

-O local foi completamente abandonado com exceção dos feitiços silenciadores... Milorde, eu creio que os aurores estavam evitando o local deliberadamente por medo, não foram cooperativos em comentar sobre o que se encontrava lá, nem foram capazes de dar maiores detalhes, a memória deles foi facilmente apagada... sobre nossas perguntas.- disse e estendeu os outros pergaminhos, os quais Voldemort indicou que Snape segurasse, ambos os homens trocaram leves acenos de cabeça em mútuo reconhecimento.

Draco voltou a curvar-se.

-Sim, sim, perfeito Draco, pode se recolher finalmente, mas antes, mande o rapaz Nott ir falar com Avery sobre o que pedi... eles estão demorando, pode deixar claro que não tolero atrasos, espero contar sempre com um bom trabalho como esse. –disse Voldmort o dispensando.

Draco saiu com o mesmo passo eficiente, sem nenhum outro comentário. Snape observou Voldmort se aproximar da janela e lhe lançar um olhar.

-Minha pergunta é essa... O que tanto Potter fez para desagradar Rufus Scrimgeur a ponto de ser enfiado desse modo em Azkaban? Severo? Alguma idéia do que levaria o sempre correto ex-auror, primeiro ministro a cometer esse bem elaborado plano de assasinato?

-Não Milorde... a noticia da morte de Potter foi amplamente divulgada, com o fato de não ter restado um corpo reconhecível.

-Sim, não poderia haver um corpo.- disse Voldemort.- Dispensado Severo, tome dois bruxos competentes e em condições para fazer turnos, quero atenção integral a meu convidado, como se diz mesmo.- Ele abriu o pergaminho.- Essa _"Criatura das trevas perigosa"_.

* * *

**Nem se animem muito que tem um MONTE de caroço nesse angu!**

**DRAQUINHO APARECEU TAMBÉM! **

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:  
**

_Lorde Voldemort, resolveu marcar uma invasão a uma vila de trouxas, mas, adiou-a para após o momento da retirada das bandagens da face do outro bruxo._

_Voldemort precisava vê-lo._

_Precisava encarar nos olhos o homem que quase o matara duas vezes._

**Próximo FDS! **


	4. Cacos de alguém

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:_** _Felipe Potter (primeirão a estreiar!), Drika (Prefiro Voldemort, é pessoal.), Lana (Morgan Watson) (Não tenho jeito mesmo...), Polarres (Eu também gosto das coisas mais Darks...), Mathew Potter Malfoy (Não prometo nada, vocês me conhecem...), srta. Kinomoto (Eu não consigo mais viver sem o Sevvie...), Lara Way (não fique de joelhos minina! Cansa!), BelaYoukai (Nem todos os capítulos serão tão curtinhos, mas não esperem nada longo...) Patty (é Slash, MEU Slash... com direito as minhas cenas SEXYS que cês adoram...)

* * *

_

**_Precisava encarar nos olhos o homem que quase o matara duas vezes._**

**

* * *

-4-Cacos de alguém.-**

Voldemort acompanhou com calma, enquanto se aprofundava no caso, a recuperação milagrosa daquela criatura que se perguntava intimamente se não era imortal... pois além de qualquer expectativa, se recuperava, os órgãos internos estavam menos avariados do que se achava, foram facilmente curados, se é que era fácil ministrar poções diversas num corpo onde não se tinha muito de funcionalidade... em seguida as poções e feitiços, alguns antigos e perdidos ministrados por ele mesmo, se encarregaram de recuperar ossos, tendões, e tecidos moles... em breve, o eterno menino-que-vivia iria renascer... homem.

-Conseguimos recuperar os globos oculares, mas eles têm um leve defeito... natural.- disse Goltard.

-Potter sempre foi míope.- completou Snape.

Voldmort os encarou.

-Corrijam.

Os dias seguintes se passaram em uma lenta recuperação, poções fortalecedoras foram tomando lugar da poção que induzia ao estado de coma. Fez questão de ficar próximo, enquanto isso seus jovens comensais se entretinham em manter o moral alto e o ministério em crise. Sua teia já estava lançada no ministério, como nos velhos tempos.

* * *

Voldemort estava no aposento quando a criatura adormecida moveu-se lentamente, como se despertasse. Goltard e Snape estavam ocupados fazendo testes, os olhos recém recuperados estavam envoltos em bandagens curativas... quando o rapaz estremeceu, Voldemort não resistiu. 

Precisava saber se ele estava mesmo vivo. Quente, operante.

Tocou-o.

E permaneceu ali, com a mão na face, um pouco fria ainda, mas viva, observando estático.

O outro esboçar um leve sorriso e respirar mais profundamente.

A magia o envolveu, firme forte como se nunca o tivesse abandonado.

Até então, não sentira nada... mas agora podia sentir.

Magia pura e forte, cadenciada como a respiração dele.

-Milorde?- Snape o interrompera.

-Creio que ele despertou por um breve momento... quero uma leitura da magia dele.- disse se levantando.

* * *

Sempre que podia descia até aqueles aposentos e o olhava, relembrando o quanto o corpo decrépito estava se recuperando, mesmo envolto em ungüentos e bandagens, Potter ia renascendo, como uma fênix. 

Enquanto isso, o caos de dúvidas e ameaças voltava ao mundo mágico... suas primeiras vítimas caíam e seu velho nome surgia em rumores...

Lorde Voldemort, resolveu marcar uma invasão a uma vila de trouxas, mas, adiou-a para após o momento da retirada das bandagens da face do outro bruxo.

Voldemort precisava vê-lo.

Precisava encarar nos olhos o homem que quase o matara duas vezes.

Queria encarar o verde que vira antes, era algo que desejava ver desde a última vez, a mais de dois anos naquela batalha.

Então estava presente quando os olhos verdes se abriram, tão verdes e limpos quanto sempre foram... mas...

Limpos demais, apesar do olhar firme, apesar da magia que continha, Voldemort sentiu um estranho esgar em não ser reconhecido.

Outro esgar ao ver que não havia resistência a legelimência.

Só um vazio entorpecido e curioso.

Tocou-o de novo, na gana de ser reconhecido.

E o rapaz adormeceu placidamente.

Naquela noite, Voldemort em pessoa liderou o ataque com uma fúria devastadora, deixando finalmente bem claro quem estava de volta.

A marca negra pairou agourenta no céu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, cansado, mas curioso, voltou a ao aposento do rapaz, Severo e Goltard mostrando um espelho ao silencioso jovem, em breve o feitiço silenciador se desfaria. Mas por enquanto o silêncio era tudo que Potter oferecia junto aos seus olhares descobridores e sorrisos tímidos. 

Entrou e parou diante do rapaz...

-Consegue me entender? Como se sente?- perguntou o olhando.

O rapaz tentou novamente falar, mas não sabia que não era totalmente necessário, em sua mente, Voldemort pode ler claramente a confusão dele.

"Eu entendo, estou... bem, mas... quem sou eu?"

Quando foi aconselhado a descansar o rapaz o olhou, tocou-o, ignorando os olhares dos outros dois bruxos, e o rapaz voltou a adormecer, parecendo satisfeito.

"Quem sou eu?"

Harry Potter perdera a memória. Perdera a noção de tempo e espaço, estava perdido... e entre seus muitos planos, Voldemort começou a ver algo esboçando-se.

Queria a magia de Potter, queria a seu lado.

E agora, sabia que poderia treina-lo... adequadamente.

Poderia finalmente recria-lo.

No íntimo algo surgiu... finalmente, poderia tê-lo.

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo: **

Novamente aquela sensação única o envolveu... como se o verde contivesse tudo que valesse a pena ver... sempre verde... sempre vivo.

**Estou entrando em férias, isso quer dizer... **

**FINALMENTE TEMPO PARA AJEITAR O QUE ESTÁ PARADO! VIVA ÁS FÉRIAS! **


	5. Passos

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:_** _srta. Kinomoto; Regulus black; Adliz Catroli; __Mathew Potter Malfoy__; Drika, __Lilly W. Malfoy__Patty Potter_

**Novamente aquela sensação única o envolveu... como se o verde contivesse tudo que valesse a pena ver... sempre verde... sempre vivo.

* * *

**

**-5-Passos-**

**O** mundo era novo e brilhante, e ao mesmo tempo estranhamente familiar... podia dizer claramente onde estava, aquilo era um quarto, também podia discernir claramente o que era uma cama, um armário, o enorme guarda-roupa, a pequena mesa além e o sofá, bem como a lareira... e a janela... a grande e enorme janela que o atraia.

Sabia também o que era uma casa, pessoas, sabia ler, Severo lhe trouxera livros, algo que chamou de poesia e histórias...

Severo Snape, ele lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, e um tanto quanto estranho, esquivo, evitava encara-lo de frente.

Ariel Goltard era outra história, não lhe evocava nada, mas parecia satisfeitíssimo em responder qualquer pergunta que fizesse com o olhar, e dizia animadamente que em breve deixaria a cama, que poderia caminhar...

Sabia, simplesmente sabia, que andar era algo que não fazia há muito tempo.

E desejava.

Desejava olhar por aquela janela, ver... algo dizia que não via por muito tempo...

Deixou o livro que lia de lado e se concentrou em suas pernas, era engraçado, achava os próprios joelhos um tanto ossudos, e o pé um pouco grande... uma vez ou outra os pés tremiam sem que quisesse, Ariel lhe dissera que isso era normal, estavam "acordando".

Pés idiotas, porque não "acordavam" de uma vez?

Os encarou até decidir que ia olhar pela janela, a janela que em dias vinha como que o chamando... queria, precisava, chegar até ela.

Finalmente o pé esquerdo se arrastou levando um pouco de lençol junto...

* * *

**V**oldemort estava em seus aposentos, quando sentiu algo, uma sensação no fundo de sua mente, de vitória, uma euforia estranha, uma vez que estava ocupado planejando.

Mergulhou devagar nessa sensação percebendo que não era sua, conhecia isso.

Sensações que não eram suas lhe invadindo.

Levantou-se ainda concentrado na sensação desceu um andar.

Snape e Ariel estavam esperando uma das poções de cura ficarem prontas quando Voldemort chegou ali.

Ambos curvaram-se e observaram Voldemort os ignorar se adiantando para a porta do quarto... a abrindo sem cerimônia.

Por um momento ambos se encararam.

Voldemort sentiu a satisfação do rapaz por estar de pé.

O jovem ainda vestia a bata grossa e azulada, mas parecia único.

De pé o olhando um tanto surpreso pela forma como abrira a porta, então lhe sorriu.

Voldemort foi invadido por uma estranha sensação ao ver a expressão de alegria no rosto do outro, então nesse segundo de estranha intimidade, o jovem se desequilibrou.

Três passos largos e o rosto do rapaz bateu contra seu estômago, segurou os braços estendidos e o puxou pra cima. O rapaz o olhou surpreso e corou.

Voldemort voltou a sentir aquilo, aquela estranha sensação, olhando firmemente nos olhos esmeraldas, ainda mais vivos sem o empecilho das grossas lentes... Sentiu a sensação de conforto que proporcionava ao jovem, e era estranho também, ser o provedor de conforto, não era o que estava acostumado ver refletido nos olhos das pessoas...

-O que você pretendia fazer?- perguntou sério, ajudando o outro se endireitar.

Uma olhada para a janela foi a resposta.

-A janela...

-Eu posso...- adiantou-se Ariel.

Voldemort o olhou de modo frio, mas se sentia estranho por ter esquecido completamente que Snape e Goltar estavam ali... segurou firme, mas sem apertar demais a carne jovem e firme do braço do outro, e apoiou-o em cada passo torto que o rapaz deu até a janela, olhando sério mais embevecido às expressões que Potter fazia.

* * *

**D**esde o segundo em que se levantara e dera alguns passos, quando caíra contra o homem de olhos vermelhos e finalmente chegara até a janela... fora envolvido por mais emoções maravilhosas do que sabia ter vivido em muito tempo.

Algo bom, mas dolorido veio de seu peito quando observou a paisagem da janela.

Era lindo, lindo demais.

O sol da tarde iluminava um jardim e as árvores estavam todas douradas e vermelhas, cor de outono, sabia, acima de tudo, eram cores que lhe traziam algo de conforto. Se aproximou ainda mais da janela, soltando o outro... espalmando as mãos contra o vidro aquecido pelo sol e olhou...

Sabia que não via a luz do sol há muito tempo, sabia que não via o céu há muito tempo... tanto tempo... era uma saudade estranha de ver...

Era uma saudade que doía da falta de algo que não sabia descrever.

* * *

**V**oldemort achou estranho o modo como os olhos verdes pareceram se perder, então sem aviso marejaram... e o rapaz encostou o rosto no vidro olhando.

A lágrima escorreu devagar na pele clara.

-Você quer sair?- perguntou.

E ele o encarou de pronto.

Novamente aquela sensação única o envolveu... como se o verde contivesse tudo que valesse a pena ver... sempre verde... sempre vivo.

-Milorde eu creio que é um pouco cedo...- Goltard voltou a intervir.

O rapaz teria gemido se pudesse fazer algum som, o desejo era muito grande...

-Ele parece perfeitamente bem para mim.- retorquiu.

-Eu creio que se não fizer nenhum esforço demasiado, não fará mal ele sair...- disse Snape.

-Certo.- disse Voldemort olhando o rapaz que parecia preste a sorrir novamente.- Vamos primeiro arranjar algo melhor, para se usar numa tarde dessa.

Com um meneio de varinha uma muda de roupa saiu do guarda roupa, gavetas do armário e pousaram na cama.

O rapaz observou atentamente o gesto e Voldemort percebeu a curiosidade.

-Para isso... no entanto...- mostrou a varinha ao rapaz.- Eu tenho certeza que é cedo... por hoje você vai se contentar com um passeio fora.

Um breve aceno de cabeça e o rapaz deu mais dois passos vacilantes até a cama e sentou-se puxando as roupas.

-Acha que pode se vestir sozinho?- perguntou Goltard.

O rapaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça e os olhou.

-Creio que ele precisa de privacidade.- Snape disse num tom um tanto cínico.

* * *

**P**assou os dedos devagar pela textura das peças de roupa... retirou a bata com facilidade e vestiu devagar a cueca, as meias, a camisa um pouco grande nas mangas e a calça grossa, então puxou a outra peça... Uma veste... veste, o que era mesmo uma veste? Snape e Ariel sempre usavam... e outra, longa, que lembrava algo entre a bata e a veste... sentia-se aquecido.

Aquecido e pesado.

Naquele momento pareceu difícil pôr-se novamente de pé... cambaleou agarrando o pilar da cama.

A porta voltou a se abrir e o homem de olhos vermelhos retornou.

-Você consegue andar assim?

Voltou os olhos para o chão, pensando se conseguiria andar... fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e tentou dar mais alguns passos... mas suas pernas tremiam.

-Creio que é muito esforço para a primeira caminhada.- Arriscou Goltard.

-Talvez fosse mais fácil levita-lo ou aparatar com ele.- Disse Snape.

Voldemort se adiantou e voltou a segurar o braço do rapaz.

-Segure-se.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

**-Não estava? O Lorde também não estava? Não sei se eles podem morrer...**


	6. Poente

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:_** _Youko Julia Yagami: Isso é pós 6ºlivro... quanto a memória de Harry demora um pouco e sobre o futuro, Vold que aposte._

_Regulus Black : Eu continuo, no meu jeito torpe, mas continuo...!_

_Mathew Potter Malfoy: Se acertar? não sei não, se pegar, logo, logo._

_Ana K13 Poste: Que bom que ficou feliz, aqui, mais um!_

_Jé Black: Bonzinho? Naum... você só tá vendo a parte reflexiva, descobrindo que pode sentir, mas a maldade vem logo.

* * *

_

_**Não estava? O Lorde também não estava? Não sei se eles podem morrer...

* * *

**_

**-6-Poente-**

Draco estava na aquecida e vazia biblioteca da mansão olhando o jardim quando viu alguém aparatar acompanhado, chegou a puxar a varinha, mas reconheceu o Lorde das Trevas.

Lorde... sua face era friamente humana, mas depois do que o vira fazer naquela vila trouxa, tinha mais receio de seus poderes que quando ele parecia um monstro...

Draco deixou a varinha pender da mão e cair no chão quando deu um passo a frente...

Não podia ser...

Não mesmo...

Vira a segunda pessoa se afastar devagar, vacilante... como uma criança pequena que aprende a andar, com os braços levemente erguidos... Lorde acompanhando a um passo de distância.

Então quem quer que fosse se virou...

Não podia ser mesmo! Pensou quase encostando a cabeça no vidro.

Aquele cabelo malditamente desgrenhado e aquela cara de retardado... de POTTER!

Não era...

Escutou passos e se virou recolhendo a varinha... no meio das estantes surgiu um vulto de um velho conhecido.

-Draco...

-Severo...

O homem se aproximou devagar... Snape tinha a mesma aparência que lembrava, tanto em Hogwarts, quanto depois entre os comensais... um tanto mais magro e levemente grisalho, ostentando cabelos curtos... mas mesmo assim era Severo Snape. No momento seguinte lembrou-se do que vira e apontou para fora da janela.

-O que é aquilo?

-Então você é o primeiro a ver o hóspede.- Snape respondeu.

-Hóspede? O Lorde seqüestrou o Potter? O... o... ele não estava morto?

-Não estava? O Lorde também não estava? Não sei se eles podem morrer...

Draco encarou Snape confuso... o homem emparelhou consigo e olhou para fora, erguendo as sobrancelhas... Draco voltou para olhar o inusitado par e arregalou os olhos.

-QUÊ! Que diabos...

* * *

Fechou os olhos pelo mal estar... então estavam fora... sabia pelo frio que envolveu seu rosto, abriu os olhos e viu.

A luz, o vento, as folhas das árvores que caíam como uma chuva dourada... respirou o vento, escutou-o.

"livre... vivo... real..."

"Livre... Vivo... Real..."

"LIVRE... VIVO... REAL..."

Era o que parecia martelar nos seus ouvidos... deu alguns passos lentos, embevecido... maravilhado.

Escutou as folhas estalarem logo atrás... sim, o outro...

Virou-se para ele.

O homem de olhos vermelhos...

Era alto... agora que realmente podia comparar... bonito e peculiar, e não lhe surpreendiam os olhos...

Algo nele lhe era familiar...

Algo nele lhe era reconhecível...

Ele ainda o olhava.

O vento elevou de leve as folhas ao redor... pequenos pássaros se juntaram para o último vôo antes da noite...

E aqueles olhos vermelhos pareciam mais reais que nunca.

Aquele que lhe tirara da escuridão, lhe salvara da dor...

Deu um passo em direção a ele desejando muito que pudesse agradecer... a quem lhe dava sentido.

"Obrigado" talvez fosse a coisa certa.

Mas no fundo achou que não precisava, a face séria pareceu "sorrir" com os olhos...

Seu "Deus" particular sempre lhe entendia.

Sorriu.

* * *

A mente do rapaz lentamente lembrava, mas de forma vaga, as dores e privações que sofrera, como uma forma de não ou semi-existência, da qual agora, lhe dava o crédito por sair.

Agradecimento.

Muitos lhe foram gratos...

Por vinganças, poderes ou status que dava a eles, ou que eles pensavam que ele lhes dava.

Mas nunca, alguém lhe parecia grato pelo fato de existir.

Muito menos imaginaria que "ele" um dia o faria.

Olhando-o... o verde vivo e intenso, lembrava devagar...

De quantas vezes os mesmos olhos lhe devotaram raiva e ódio.

Agora ali via agradecimento o conforto.

O mundo era admirável, não se cansaria dele jamais.

Não... agora o mundo lhe entregava nas mãos algo mais poderoso e valioso que uma mera Pedra Filosofal ou qualquer outro artefato ou fórmula mágica.

E simplesmente... no instante em que o rapaz sorriu, isso nem parecia tão relevante... apenas a sua existência única... parecia justificar uma vida toda de procura.

Sempre procurava a maior fonte magia, ser mais e mais forte.

A sua frente, estava a resposta.

O sol se pôs.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

_**Os felinos olhos verdes lhe espiavam por cima do encosto do sofá. Curiosos.**_


	7. Unisom

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:_** Mathew Potter Malfoy:Cenas bem love? Oh, não...

Regulus Black : Que bom que está adorando!

Drika : Aparecerão sim, para frente...

Jé Black :Eu também prefiro quando saem 10, 12, páginas, mas...

Lilly W. Malfoy: Não precisou esperar muito não é? Mas o próximo vai demorar.

Eu estou postando esse hoje, porque o outro foi curto. Mas isso não vai se repetir (eu postar seguido, porque capítulo curto eu sei que vai ter...)

* * *

**Os felinos olhos verdes lhe espiavam por cima do encosto do sofá. Curiosos.

* * *

**

**-7-Unisom-**

Acostumara-se com o som dos gritos, dos feitiços, das noites, dos sussurros...

Agora, com o som do silêncio do jovem rapaz... sua sombra.

Havia algo de _"divertido" _em andar e saber que ao parar ele podia lhe trombar nos seus calcanhares e sorrir envergonhado corando um pouco.

Era por isso que pessoas perdiam tempo criando filhotes não era? Era estranho ter um pensamento desses lhe cruzando a mente quando estava apenas observando um velho Grimório que lhe fora trazido por um de seus Comensais enquanto esvaziava uma taça de vinho...

_Os felinos olhos verdes lhe espiavam por cima do encosto do sofá. Curiosos._

Ele estava quase sempre na biblioteca... devorando livros, já que sua mudez não contribuía para a socialização, não que no momento desejasse que ele socializasse, seus comensais estavam sempre ocupados e dispensara Goltard de vigia-lo, já que Comensais inexperientes sempre acabavam com problemas ao se deparar com aurores bem experientes... Goltard era mais útil como curandeiro, bem como Snape, era mais valioso como conselheiro, além do mais a saúde do rapaz era perfeita.

Ele estava bem...

O homem de vinte e dois anos, não muito alto, um tanto magro, mas ágil... sabia porque ele conseguia passar por seus comensais e escapulir para o jardim quase sempre que havia um leve sol.

Em breve as chuvas o impediriam de sair, mas logo teria que botar limites... só não desejava, uma vez que essa leve rebeldia de certo modo lhe lembrava toda a impetuosidade da única pessoa que realmente o desafiara.

Voldemort se pegou lembrando do _"Eu não vou falar!"_ enquanto fitava o verde-vivo que lhe espiava.

-O que você tanto olha?

Uma sobrancelha se levantou um tanto divertida. Observou o rapaz se levantar, puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao seu lado um pouco recuado e olhar o livro.

-Livros... livros... o que você tanto gosta neles?

"Você também gosta!" Ele pensou indignado. "E é a única coisa que tenho para fazer afinal..."

-Você está entediado...

Ele sempre sorria quando falava algo sobre o que pensava... necessidade de se comunicar provavelmente, um dos motivos para importunar Snape com certa freqüência... já que o mesmo tinha habilidade semelhante.

Não gostava da idéia...

-Em breve, você vai começar a ter aulas de magia.- disse por fim.

Os olhos verdes lhe encararam ansiosamente.

-Assim que voltar a falar... assim que arranjarmos uma varinha.

Ele sorriu.

"Uma varinha... eu já tive uma, não?"

A memória pegou Voldemort desprevenido... embora muitas vezes já tivera pensado na possibilidade.

Se Potter recobrasse a memória? O que faria?

-Vá dormir, você perambulou demais hoje, se pensa que eu não sei.

O rapaz pulou da cadeira, um tanto surpreso por seu tom aborrecido. Curvou-se levemente e depois de um último olhar agora tímido, correu pegar o livro que estava lendo e saiu da biblioteca. Já o havia punido antes quando estava irritado... estando por perto era uma vítima constante de suas mudanças de humor.

Sentiu-o subir as escadas e encerrar-se no quarto.

Era comum senti-lo...

Parando para pensar sobre isso, mesmo com toda sua oclumência, que erguia por hábito, sempre podia dizer com precisão onde o rapaz estava. Também podia dizer, com uma dose de concentração, o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Agora, no quarto, ele estava inquieto e um tanto aborrecido.

Não sabia o que acontecera.

No inicio não podia toca-lo, depois ele não conseguia ser tocado, no entanto agora, podia toca-lo livremente...

Ele parecia gostar de seu toque.

Esse pensamento lhe agradava.

Uma batida na porta lhe chamou a atenção, com um meneio da varinha a mesma se abriu.

-Severo.

-Milorde, Malfoy lhe manda o que pediu.

Snape estendeu um envelope, curvou-se e antes que saísse, entendeu seu aceno para que ficasse.

-Pedi que Draco investigasse algo para mim... algo simples...- disse enquanto abriu o envelope.

As páginas amareladas caíram sobre a escrivaninha.

Voldemort pegou a que estava mais acima e desdobrou.

-Sim... interessante.

-Milorde?-Snape inquiriu olhando um velho anuncio da loja de Malkin na parte de trás do jornal.

-Leia o trecho em vermelho para mim Severo.- disse ele lhe passando a folha.

Os olhos negros fixaram-se no trecho destacado.

-Diz... _"A viúva recebe então apenas os objetos encontrados, a mesma diz que eles serão enterrados simbolicamente no jazigo da família no lugar do corpo."_ Em baixo... _" Devem fazer parte do enterro alguns objetos pessoais bem como a varinha do falecido."_

Snape olhou para cima e leu surpreso.

"_Viúva de Harry Potter revela como será a última homenagem ao herói."_

-Severo... Avise a Malfoy que ele pode prosseguir com o que pedi.- disse calmamente se levantando.

Snape se curvou e confirmou que iria imediatamente avisar o outro.

Voldemort subiu devagar os degraus e se viu em frente ao quarto do rapaz.

Ainda acordado.

Assim que abriu a porta, percebeu que ele estava sentado virado em sua direção.

-Você sente quando me aproximo?

Ele concordou com a cabeça... Voldemort fechou de leve a porta e se aproximou.

Não sabia o motivo, mas saber que Potter casara-se... soubera de rumores, mas nunca haviam sido confirmados... olhando-o... sentiu um estranho desconforto de imaginar o rapaz com uma mulher ao lado.

Violava algo seu.

Violava seu sentimento de posse.

Sim, sentimento de posse, pensou ao sentar-se na cama. Afinal sempre fora algo decisivo na vida do outro não?

Surpreendeu-se quando o rapaz se aproximou.

Conhecia-o desde o berço afinal.

Deveria ser seu... pensou segurando-o pelo braço.

O pensamento era agradável.

O pensamento do jovem era de preocupação... achava que o havia desagradado.

Segurou o queixo do jovem que o olhou ansiosamente.

-Harry...

O jovem sorriu de leve, como sempre fazia ao escutar o próprio nome... de sua boca.

-Você é importante demais...- disse baixo perdido no verde.

O jovem o olhou surpreso.

* * *

Não deveria perambular... sabia que ele não gostava, sentia, mas era tão chato, ficar ali sozinho... as pessoas iam e vinham, e a maioria parecia não se importar, ou evitava lhe falar, era como se apenas Malfoy, Goltard, Goylle, Snape e o Lorde se dessem realmente conta da sua presença.

Snape disse que os outros não o viam como ele era. Que era um jeito de proteção, viam ele como se fosse outra pessoa.

Será que todos o conheciam?

Será que fizera algo errado?

Malfoy não gostava dele.

Era tão horrível não saber quem era...

* * *

_Via uma garota... livros... uma garota e livros...

* * *

_

Virou-se na cama e deixou que o livro caísse ao chão, fechando-se e o marca página escorregasse pelo piso de madeira até quase o guarda-roupa.

Mesmo assim, deveria sair menos, então, assim Ele não se chatearia.

Ele estava feliz com algo e incomodado também... podia sentir, mais e mais forte já que ele se aproximava.

Sentou-se na cama.

Ele estava na porta... a abriu e o olhou.

-Você sente quando me aproximo?- Ele perguntou.

Concordou com a cabeça... Vendo-o fechar a porta e se aproximar devagar, a veste longa arrastando no chão... Ele estava chateado com algo... algo sobre si o chateava.

Ele sentou na cama.

Queria dizer tantas coisas... explicar que não saía por ingratidão, só por estar chateado, que agradecia a preocupação, se aproximou para olha-lo nos olhos, pois sabia que se ele olhasse em seus olhos... entenderia... Ele ficou surpreso quando se aproximou, lhe segurou pelo braço... o havia desagradado tanto assim? Lá no fundo vinha o aviso que desagradar não era bom... não sabia o que ia acontecer quando ele lhe segurou o queixo.

-Harry...

Quando escutou seu nome pela primeira vez por Ariel Goltard, achou-o feio. Comum. Harry... mas quando Ele lhe chamara pela primeira vez, foi inevitável que sorrisse... a voz dele, grave, mas não aquele grave reprovatório de Snape, era um grave que parecia acentuar de forma certa, parecia engrandecer o nome...

-Você é importante demais...

Ficou surpreso, importante?

Os olhos vermelhos estavam fixos nos seus... importante... era importante para ele, isso era bom.

-Você não tem idéia...- disse o outro, o dedo longo na sua boca...

Desejo... reconhecimento, conhecimento, igualdade... algo similar vinha do homem que tinha aquele toque divino e olhos vermelhos... sabia que o conhecia... sabia que deveria saber... algo pareceu vir até a ponta de sua língua, talvez uma palavra.

-No fundo acho que sempre desejei você...- O homem murmurou, olhando seus lábios.

Quente... forte... mágico, porque não?

Ele havia se aproximado de modo definitivo tocando sua boca... depois aproximando a sua... até se tocarem, até devagar empurra-lo contra os cobertores da cama.

Já beijara na vida, aquilo era beijar, beijar é bom.

Beija-lo era bom.

A mão correu por seu rosto e nuca, a outra do seu braço correu até o ombro...

Então suas mãos tocaram também, o cabelo macio, o braço longo.

A língua dele era ágil... desejava que não acabasse nunca mais...

Tão bom.

Mas tudo que é bom sempre acaba, e isso parecia ser uma regra a qual sua alma não parecia desejar protestar, apenas olhou o vermelho.

Ele parecia sem fôlego... olhando-o, a mão roçando seu rosto.

Ele era bonito.

Ele...

A palavra veio de um ponto longe da memória.

-Tom...

Os olhos vermelhos pareceram vagos e a boca retornou...

TOM.

Som.

Vibração da coisa dita.

Uma vez dita finita.

Única.

Lúbrica.

O beijo foi longo, do beijo outro, e muitos outros, por muito tempo.

Repetição.

Como se fosse o eco de uma única palavra baixa e rouca.

Um nome.

Um nome perdido.

Negado.

Unisom...

Tom.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**Amo-te do alvorecer ao entardecer, na alegria e tristeza do tempo, sou fiel porque amo-te... serei fiel enquanto durar esse amor...".**_


	8. Prelúdios

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:Agradecendo as Reviews de: _**_Ana K13 Poste: _não se preocupe, Lorde Voldemort não é bonzinho._  
Jé Black: _Bonzinho? Há... espere quando eles começarem a discordar.

Muita gente não reparou que eu coloquei os dois últimos capítulos seguidos... se não leu o sete, volte!

O FF não está inserindo a barra... por isso fiz manualmente ¬¬.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Amo-te do alvorecer ao entardecer, na alegria e tristeza do tempo, sou fiel porque amo-te... serei fiel enquanto durar esse amor...".**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**  
**

**-8-Prelúdios-**

Sorrisos... apesar da simplicidade fora tão lindo... o voto.

"_Amo-te do alvorecer ao entardecer, na alegria e tristeza do tempo, sou fiel porque amo-te... serei fiel enquanto durar esse amor..."_

Depois de ouvir esse voto, achou que tudo ficaria bem... que tudo voltaria a ser um conto-de-fadas...

"_Eu te amo...Gina."_

No entanto...

Uma semana após a lua de mel... ele se fora.

Estava morto. Uma semana após finalmente estarem juntos, de achar que nunca mais fossem ser separados...

Harry havia morrido, e nem sequer lhe restara um corpo para lamentar...

Claro, que fora consolada... havia uma multidão disposta a consolar e louvar a digna e jovem viúva Potter.

A jovem viúva do salvador.

Muitos torciam para que também estivesse grávida.

Uma vez ele dissera que isso era uma possibilidade, entre as inúmeras vezes em que relutava em ser convencido.

"_Você sabe, que pode se tornar uma viúva muito jovem..."_

Costumava bater nele quando ele dizia algo do gênero.

No fim, mais de um ano depois... agradecia por não ter tido filhos... seria doloroso demais.

Já era doloroso demais, saber que ele não estava vivo.

Eram tão jovens, tão apaixonados, tão vivos... e tudo acabara de um jeito tão drástico, e do mesmo modo, parecia apenas que tudo se cumprira enfim... que era algo que, apesar de tudo, já estava no hall das possibilidades, pensadas e levantadas por ambos.

"_Continue a viver..."_

Era o que ele sempre dizia.

"_Continue a viver... aproveite cada instante..."_

Um ano e meio depois estava casada, com Dino. Agora, estava grávida.

Agora achava que o passado de guerra e dor ficaria para trás, mas duas semanas depois de saber o resultado dos exames a vida parecia zombar da sua cara.

_**A MARCA NEGRA REAPARECE!**_

Era a manchete do diário... a foto da maldita caveira estava ali estampada para quem quisesse ver.

_**O Ministério confirma suspeitas de Vocês-sabem-quem estar de volta.**_

Só podia ser uma piada de mal gosto.

Ele havia morrido em vão? ERA ISSO?

Sentia vontade de gritar.

Pra quê? Pra que todo o tempo perdido então? Pra que o tempo perdido em procurar aquelas tranqueiras se o maldito ainda estava vivo?

Pra quê haviam protelado o casamento?

Pra quê havia o obedecido e não morrido com ele?

Pra quê?

-Você está bem?

Encarou o marido... O homem negro e alto que a olhava ainda meio adormecido.

-Viu isso?- disse trêmula de indignação.

Dino passou a mão no rosto e escorregou para a cadeira.

-A coruja chegou mais cedo hoje.- disse parecendo lamentar.

-Você me entendeu?

-Entendi.- ele disse de modo cansado.

-Dino...

O marido desviou o olhar.

-Você já sabia?

Ele somente suspirou, Gina finalmente se deu conta de que não lia os jornais a mais de uma semana, correu até a saleta...

Dino fechou os olhos.

Escutou um grito.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Acordou olhando em volta... sentiu o desconforto do vazio... ele se fora, adormecera com ele, mas ele se fora.

Levantou-se, ajeitando a camisa do pijama aberta, olhando-se sonolento pelo espelho.

Encarou-se de volta.

-Vocês andaram aprontando...- Disse o espelho.

-Ah, cala a boca.- disse indo ao guarda roupa.

O som rouco ecoou estranho pelo aposento até então silencioso.

-Olhem... ele fala!- disse o espelho zombeteiro.

Levou a mão até a garganta.

-Eu... eu falo...

Sim... havia falado antes, não é, um nome...

-Tom...

O som no quarto o fez se virar... olhou profundamente o vermelho nos olhos do homem na porta. Ele lhe olhava também.

-Eu... falo... ah, consigo falar...

-Então finalmente o feitiço acabou...

-Feitiço?

-Feitiço que o impedia de falar... acabou.

Se olharam longamente de novo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

O sentimento de despertar, a felicidade de se sentir completo o levaram até aquela porta para ouvir o nome... O nome lhe fazia algum sentido... mas não gostava dele. A voz no entanto, era uma voz madura e rouca.

Profunda... mesmo sendo jovem.

-Eu... falo... ah, consigo falar...- disse ele o olhando.

-Então finalmente o feitiço acabou...- constatou.

-Feitiço?

-Feitiço que o impedia de falar... acabou.

Olharam-se longamente de novo...

-Sabem como todos me chamam?- disse entrando finalmente.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se um pouco, o rapaz se aprumou curvando-se levemente.

-Milorde...

-Sim... é dessa forma que me chamam todos os meus servos... Eu sou O _Lorde das Trevas, Lorde Voldemort_.

Observou o outro, ainda de pijamas, levemente curvado, imagem tão agradável de submissão... mais agradável que qualquer outra.

-Você sabe quem é?

-Harry...- disse indecisamente o outro.

-Harry Potter... eu o tirei da morte...- disse se aproximando.- Eu o achei quase morto... no mesmo lugar de onde tirei Malfoy, Snape, Nott, Goyle...- disse e segurou o queixo do rapaz o erguendo.- Você é um bruxo como nós... eu o salvei, Harry Potter, entre os bruxos isso gera uma dívida de vida... entende isso?

-Sim.- disse o rapaz o encarando.-Milorde.

Ele sorriu... observando o rapaz olha-lo com surpresa por sorrir... nem ele mesmo se imaginava sorrindo que não fosse com escárnio... mas estava satisfeito... o tinha... agora podia impor regras...

-Você ontem me chamou por outro nome... lembra?

-Tom...

-Não quero que use esse nome.

-Sim... Milorde.

-Me chamará de Voldemort... apenas quando estivermos sós.

-Sim... Voldemort.

Ele se aproximou, traçou o queixo até o pescoço com a mão, sentiu o outro tremer e corar.

-Você me deve a vida, Harry Potter... você será fiel a mim.

-Sim... Voldemort.

-Vista-se, tenho algo para você...

-Sim...

-Depois de pronto me encontre... e lembre-se, em frente aos outros me chamará de Lorde.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ele fechou a porta ao passar... com um meneio de varinha, deixando-o ali, levemente tonto, ainda trêmulo... virou-se e procurou uma boa veste para...

Para o quê? Agrada-lo?

Puxou a veste verde escura, que ele lhe dera... a calça e camisa negras.

A capa negra.

O que será que ele tinha para lhe dar?

A forma como ele sorrira... parecia incrível vê-lo sorrindo, ele nunca sorria... ás vezes o olhava de forma diferente... mas sorrira.

Ajeitou-se... penteou o cabelo rebelde com as mãos para trás, logo poderia prende-lo.

Passou pela porta tentando descobrir onde Voldemort fora...

Porquê o chamara de Tom?

Porquê ele lhe lembrava de Tom?

Voldemort... Lorde.

Também lhe parecia conhecido, como se fosse algo que estava acostumado a falar...

Talvez sempre fora assim...

O Lorde estava na sala de reuniões... embora soubesse onde era, nunca pudera entrar... na verdade, fora o jardim e a biblioteca, mal conhecia as outras dependências da mansão.

Aproximou-se e bateu discretamente na porta, entrando em seguida...

Snape e Malfoy estavam ali... ambos de pé em frente ao Lorde que estava sentado.

-Ei-lo.-Disse Voldemort.-Entre... Harry.

Draco virou-se para encara-lo, Snape não.

Entrou e parou um pouco a frente deles, olhando para Voldemort.

-Draco hoje me trouxe algo...- Disse Voldemort com a mão sobre uma pequena caixa com aspecto abandonado.-Algo do qual você precisa Harry...

"Do qual precisava?" O Lorde sentia-se satisfeito... sentiu-se ansioso por saber o que o agradava e que seria seu.

-Eu disse que chegaria a hora...- Voldmort puxou de dentro da caixa, algo enrolado em um veludo negro amarrado com uma fita roxa.-Tome.

O rapaz pegou o pequeno embrulho e olhou para o Lorde que apenas fez um gesto para que abrisse.

Ele puxou a fita, devagar, afastou o tecido e olhou.

Vinte e oito centímetros, azevinho... escura e lustrada, apesar de apresentar um leve arranhão aqui e ali na madeira.

Sorriu, tocou, conhecia... era sua, sempre fora, sentiu um leve formigar na ponta dos dedos enquanto a virava.

-Reconhece-a.- Voldemort disse mais em afirmação.

Claro que reconhecia, sua... sua... sentia algo em si mesmo, algo como um leve calor que parecia estender-se entre si e o objeto...

-Sim...- disse e se curvou de leve.- Eu agradeço Milorde.

-Perfeito.- disse Voldemort se levantando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estava na sala esperando quando o Lorde entrou, parecendo satisfeito... em seguida sentou-se e o olhou.

-Tenho um trabalho específico para você Severo.

Não respondeu, O Lorde não queria uma resposta, nem teve tempo houve um toque na porta e Draco se apresentou.

-Trouxe?- O Lorde perguntou.

-Sim, Goyle o pegou pessoalmente.

-Bom... ambos serão recompensados.- Disse o Lorde recebendo uma pequena caixa de madeira.- Fique Draco... tenho um trabalho para você também.

-Ficarei honrado em servi-lo, Milorde.-disse Draco mais por educação que outra coisa, porque não andava achando que era bem aproveitado.

O Lorde o encarou, curvou-se um pouco mais para evitar olha-lo nos olhos. Uma batida leve na porta interrompeu... O Lorde olhou quem estava a porta.

-Ei-lo.-Disse Voldemort.-Entre... Harry.

Draco virou-se para encara-lo, Snape não.

O rapaz entrou olhando para Voldemort.

-Draco hoje me trouxe algo...- Disse Voldemort com a mão sobre a caixa.-Algo do qual você precisa Harry...

Draco olhava com interesse o outro, Potter parecia muito mais forte, alto e maduro que a tempos anteriores que o vira, tanto antes, quanto depois de Azkaban. Soubera por Snape, para seu desgosto, que Voldmort o mantinha como uma espécie de mascote exclusivo. O rapaz olhava atentamente para Voldemort.

Severo observava discretamente o Lorde. Voldemort parecia entediado, mas estava avidamente atento a tudo que Potter fazia, já fazia um tempo que o Lorde dedicava muita energia com seu novo passatempo... pelo que entendera, Voldemort tinha a idéia, um tanto perigosa, de tornar Potter algo entre "guarda-costas" e "companheiro".

Obviamente com outras funções a serem desempenhadas apenas para ele em particular, mas que não se atrevia a pensar nisso perto do Lorde.

-Eu disse que chegaria a hora...- Voldmort puxou de dentro da caixa, algo enrolado em um veludo negro amarrado com uma fita roxa. -Tome.

O rapaz pegou o pequeno embrulho e olhou para o Lorde que apenas fez um gesto para que abrisse.

Ele puxou a fita, devagar, afastou o tecido e olhou. Em seguida sorriu.

-Reconhece-a.- Voldemort disse mais em afirmação.

-Sim...- disse e se curvou de leve.- Eu agradeço Milorde.

Draco ficou surpreso.

-Perfeito.- disse Voldemort se levantando.- A partir de Hoje, Draco Malfoy e Severo Snape estão incumbidos de sua educação... –Ele olhou para os dois a sua frente.- Draco deverá estar pronto para ensinar-lhe alguma prática e Severo o básico da teoria.

-Sim, Milorde.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ronald Bilius Weasley seguiu a carreira, mesmo depois de tudo.

Não sabia se era pelo melhor ou pelo pior, sua vida não parecia animada como havia sonhado.

Havia sonhado com uma carreira grandiosa, com o melhor amigo como parceiro, uma esposa bonita e inteligente que sairia para um piquenique nos dias ensolarados com seus futuros filhos e sobrinhos, que seriam da sua irmã e de seu melhor amigo... e que eles iriam deixar as duas doidas ensinando os filhos a voar...

Bom, ele devia saber que a vida costumeiramente não fazia os "sonhos" realidade.

Ronald empurrou os óculos de leitura para cima e suspirou para a pilha de papel em sua mesa, a maioria sobre relatórios de danos e outros relatórios, como "porcentagem de trouxas afetados" desviou o olhar para a foto do jornal do dia...

_**A MARCA NEGRA REAPARECE!**_

-Se ficar olhando para isso vai ficar com rugas na testa.

-Certo chefe.- disse desanimado.

Tonks apenas deu um aceno displicente com a mão e se aproximou. Sua voz animada ficou num tom conspiratório.

-Eu e Shaklebolt já estamos organizando o local para nos reunirmos...

Rony sentou-se melhor.

-Certo... devo chamar alguém?- disse baixo enquanto ela fingia olhar um relatório.

-Quem puder da família... – ela estendeu o relatório.

-Certo.- disse com um aceno de cabeça, recebendo o papel.

Tonks fez outro aceno displicente e se endireitou indo para sua sala.

-Ah, Weasley... você esqueceu os danos aos veículos trouxas...

Rony olhou para o papel e gemeu.

-Que merda...

A porta se abriu com violência e uma das aurores mais jovens berrou olhando para Tonks.

-Chefe! Agora! No saguão! Lá tá uma confusão dos diabos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**Estava escrito em sangue:**_

"_**Ministro, lembra da última cela de Azkaban?"**_


	9. Insinuações

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:_** Lilly W. Malfoy, Ana K13 Poste-Não se preocupe, draco e Sevvie serão mais "ativos", Mathew Potter Malfoy-Não ninguém sabia, ele foi dado como morto, Drika -Não sei...

O FF continua não liberando a barra... cuidado com a mudança de pontos de vista.

"_**Estava escrito em sangue:**_  
"_**Ministro, lembra da última cela de Azkaban?"**_

**-9—Insinuações-**

**O** dom de duelar não pode ser ensinado.

_-Accio vaso!_

Você pode ensinar todos os feitiços do mundo a alguém, ensinar como se comportar, como se esquivar, o que esperar de um oponente, quando não se trata de um duelo "justo".

_-Estupefaça!_

Não se pode ensinar como se preparar para um ataque surpresa, não se pode ensinar a se guiar por instinto, não se pode ensinar o improviso.

_-Reducto!_

Não se pode ensinar como se agarrar a última célula de resistência, a se agarrar no raciocínio rápido, na malícia da surpresa, na virtude da provocação ao oponente.

_-CRUCIO!_

_Existem os duelistas, os bons duelistas, os grandes duelistas, os especialistas e os Virtuosis_,

Draco Lucius Malfoy era um _GRANDE _duelista... Severo Prince Snape era um _especialista_.

O primeiro era capaz de provocar, de enganar o oponente, ataca-lo da forma mais rápida e letal possível, como uma víbora. O segundo além disso era capaz de humilhar o oponente, usando seus próprios erros contra o mesmo, e enunciando-os no processo.

**-CHEGA!**

Harry James Potter era um Virtuosi... mais que se aproveitar das chances, apostar no erro do inimigo e superar a magia do oponente, ele parecia ter o dom de contar com uma sorte impossível e dobrar algumas regras da magia em seu benefício.

-Não combinamos sem Imperdoáveis por enquanto?- Sibilou Draco Malfoy olhando dois montes jogados.

-Desculpe... Não pude resistir.- disse o rapaz empurrando Goyle com a ponta do pé.- Ele estava pedindo.

Severo Suspirou. Ás vezes sentia algo ruim, uma espécie de arrepio incômodo ao ver os olhos verdes adquirirem aquela expressão desdenhosa.

-Precisamos deles inteiros se quisermos fazer algum treino com múltiplos oponentes...- Draco rosnou reanimando Nott.

-Isso não é desafio.

-Não seja impertinente.

-Oh... certo "professor" Malfoy.- disse o rapaz de olhos verdes cruzando os braços.- Levanta seu merda.- disse dando outro chute em Goyle.-Eles são inúteis... vamos treinar a maldição de morte neles...

-Você não está pronto Potter.- Snape interferiu.

Os olhos verdes o miraram, frios. Ele entortou de leve a cabeça.

-Vocês repetem isso como se fossem berradores em série... – disse ele e deu de ombros.- Malfoy! Se eles precisam de um descanso vamos voar?

-Não seja imbecil... está chovendo.

-E daí? Azaração em vôo... está com medo?- disse o rapaz com um olhar de desafio.

Draco Malfoy endireitou-se e olhou o moreno.

-Sim... podemos treinar um pouco mais o seu Cruciatus, em especial a sua resistência a ele...

-Você tem duas horas de feitiços de cura com Goltard em quinze minutos.- Disse Snape.

-Diabos.- murmurou o rapaz.

-Perfeito... treine o feitiço de locomoção e leve Goyle até a "enfermaria". Ande Nott, seus aposentos.- disse Draco olhando o outro que ainda cambaleava vítima de um estuporamento.

-Droga... vamos ser inútil... se mexe... Locomotor Corpus.

Ambos ficaram ali, parados olhando o rapaz moreno levar o outro semi-acordado flutuando.

-Ele está ficando rápido...

-Está ficando insuportável...- Draco rosnou.

-Me lembra você alguns anos atrás.

-Não me ofenda.- retrucou o loiro.

Snape apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para acompanhar um sorriso cínico.

Draco apenas se apoiou na beira da janela e olhou o outro com um sorriso torto.

-O que vai fazer agora Severo?

Se aproximou da janela e olhou o jardim encharcado.

-Nada até o Lorde retornar...- disse com calma.

**O** homem avançou pela lareira causando comoção e surpresa.

Está descalço e sujo de sangue.

Carrega uma mulher imóvel e ferida nos braços... poderia não ser nada.

Se não carregasse também uma cabeça decepada...

Tudo veio ao chão com o pânico.

Até a mulher.

Quando os primeiros aurores da segurança chegaram a mulher havia sido jogada ao chão também, mas estava silenciosa, sem reação.

O tumulto havia sido grande, vários feitiços atingiram muitos inocentes,a mulher em questão não se movera.

O homem parecia fora de si e lançava maldições e azarações ao esmo, ás vezes mirando Cruciatus rápidos na mulher que se mantinha parada entre o berrar ensandecido e o silenciar estranho.

O homem berrava pelo Ministro, queria que o Ministro aparecesse, e não dizia mais nada de modo coerente...

Quando os aurores chegaram tudo acabou.

Na verdade eles não tiveram tempo de mais nada além de cercar o homem... surpresos.

Cercar um colega.

Ronald que aparatara pelas costas do outro, muito perto de uma conhecida cabina telefônica, já que só se pode aparatar no saguão e reconheceu a voz de seu colega de trabalho, reconheceu a mulher loira.

A cabeça no chão era da filha do casal.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o homem empurrou a capa que vestia, que caiu ao chão, revelando a pele em carne viva... em seguida...

_**AVADA KEDAVRA.**_

E Ernie MacMillian não resistiu aos estuporamentos que recebeu.

Caiu sobre ao corpo de Ana Abbot MacMillian sua esposa... de olhos abertos fitando a morte.

Ronald se aproximou, olhando o corpo inerte, o auror estava apenas de calças e tinha as costas barbaramente cortadas.

Profundas linhas pareciam cortar mais que pele, chegando aos músculos como se alguém o apunhalasse para criar aquilo...

Estava escrito em sangue:

"_Ministro, lembra da última cela de Azkaban?"_

Isso já seria suficientemente funesto, mas abaixo das palavras havia a marca, a assinatura do crime.

A _Marca Negra_ gravada na carne do Auror.

-Império...- Tonks murmurou.

-Com certeza.- disse outro auror.

-Tirem a imprenssa daqui.- disse Tonks ao ler o que estava escrito.

-Tonks...- Ronald murmurou.- O que havia na maldita cela?

A lista feita pela organização da prisão e depois pelos aurores contabilizara os inúmeros Comensais da Morte e outros tipos desagradáveis que haviam saído da prisão.

Também haviam registrado o possível autor.

Um bruxo desconhecido.

Mas havia um mistério tenso no ar...

A maldita última cela.

A cela inexistente.

A cela fechada.

Aquela cela cujo único registro constava servir como "solitária".

Cuja pasta havia sumido.

E que ao fim, apenas encontrou-se uma requisição permanente de feitiços silenciadores.

Tudo fora abafado por Robards.

Braço direito do ministro.

Muitos aurores apostavam que algo hediondo de posse de "Voldemort" fora encerrado lá.

Agora...

"_**Ministro, lembra da última cela de Azkaban?"**_

Com certeza, nem o ministério iria abafar o caso, pensou Rony que tinha certeza que vira um bruxo levar uma máquina fotográfica moderna (finalmente os bruxos descobriram as fotos coloridas...) acima das muitas cabeças e sair para o interior do prédio apressado.

O Profeta também tinha espiões no Ministério.

Ia ser o inferno.

-Seu turno acabou Ronald...- disse Tonks.- Você não devia ver sua noiva?

Rony ergueu os olhos para Tonks que encarava Shaklebolt berrar ordens.

-Tipo... agora?- disse ela.

-Certo.- disse andando.- Hoje?

-Sim.- ela disse indo em outra direção, para as lareiras.

**O** verde era refletido pelo vidro da janela, verde forte, por um momento se encararam pelo vidro.

O rapaz dentro, uma visão bela, um bom motivo para retornar.

Voldemort estava do lado de fora, olhando-o, sua capa negra ficando mais úmida e pesada pela garoa.

Pelo vidro a imagem desfocada parecia estranhamente ilusória, encantada.

Voldmort sorriu satisfeito ao ver dois braços sendo-lhe estendidos.

Em sua mente, o outro lhe dava boas vindas... animado em vê-lo.

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**Confiamos demasiadamente no papel de Harry... Voldemort não tem um alvo fixo.".**_


	10. fragmento

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de todos que esperaram tanto por esse capítulo._**

* * *

"_**Confiamos demasiadamente no papel de Harry... Voldemort não tem um alvo fixo.".**_

* * *

**-10—fragmento-**

**F**oi imensamente divertido ver o terror nos olhos daquele garoto do ministério, pensou Voldemort olhando um dos exemplares do Profeta em suas mãos...

Queria fazer aquilo sozinho, como nos velhos tempos... ver a expressão horrorizada dele quando a mulher matara a filha sob império.

O terror quando contou o que ele iria fazer sob império.

Aquilo começava o jogo contra o ministério, o ministério iria desejar conversar se pressionasse nos lugares certos.

"**Incidente no ministério cria pânico e dúvidas: Afinal****_Ministro, lembra da última cela de Azkaban?"_**

Ás vezes a mídia era uma ferramenta tão útil e óbvia. E quando Scrimgeour decidisse conversar... seria esmagado.

-Porque o Ministro teria que lembrar da minha cela? Voldemort?- disse a voz ao seu lado.

Olhou-o, o verde iridescente que encarava sem medo, os olhos que possuíam a magia antiga.

Aquele magnífico espécime encolhido no sofá ao seu lado.

-Você se lembra de ser...- Perguntou surpreso... embora sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

-Eu conheço Azkaban... a prisão dos bruxos... são três andares, com celas... a minha cela não tinha janela...- ele fechou os olhos verdes parecendo se concentrar.- Um andar é abaixo da terra, um é térreo outro é acima... tem janelas para o mar... ou internas para o cemitério.

-Como sabe?

-Você me disse que me tirou do mesmo lugar em que estavam Draco e Severo... Draco estava no segundo andar... Severo no primeiro... onde eu estava não havia porta nem janela... porquê eu estava lá? Qual o meu crime? Porque eu não estava com os outros?

Voldemort olhou-o firmemente. O rapaz lhe perguntava com desafio, como se saber daquilo fosse um desafio.

-Não faz diferença...- desdenhou.

-Porque você não conta nada sobre mim, _milorde_?

-Não me obrigue a castiga-lo como da outra vez.- sibilou irritado.

-Não, não irei fazer perguntas cretinas.

-Não faça perguntas.- disse Voldemort o empurrando para fora do sofá com o pé.- Atice a lareira Harry, seja útil.

O rapaz rastejou devagar e preguiçosamente sobre o tapete e pegou o atiçador, Voldemort podia ver a forma felina como aquela figura esguia crescera para se tornar um belo homem... já não havia mais dúvidas em afirmar que o queria... o desejava e o faria totalmente seu, só esperava o momento certo, o momento certo de unir suas magias definitivamente.

O jovem sentou-se sobre as pernas olhando o fogo... o fogo refletia no cabelo negro longo.

_Não faça perguntas._

_Seja útil._

_Não faça perguntas!_

_A voz repetia em sua mente._

_**NÃO FAÇA PERGUNTAS!**_

_A voz de uma mulher..._

_...Moleque..._

_Quem eu sou?_

_Porque me salvou?_

_Porque os outros não devem me ver?_

_Tom..._

_**Vejo uma garota chorando, me abraçando e chorando, não... nos abraçando, chorando e batendo o pé falando algo antes de sair correndo soluçando...**_

_**Vejo... vejo flashes e murmúrios... e gritos e...**_

As mãos dele em seus ombros, sob a roupa o desconcentrou.

Ele beijara a pele do ombro, enquanto traçava círculos sobre seu estômago.

-O que o senhor quer comigo, milord?

-Quero que se submeta a mim Harry... se entregue a mim.

-Se eu me recusar?- disse ainda olhando o fogo.

-Vai pagar o preço.- disse ele segurando seus cabelos com força.-Você me deve a vida.- a mão longa escorregou entre as pernas do rapaz.

-Sim...- os olhos semi-cerrados miravam as chamas.

* * *

O homem estava olhando as chamas, usava um roupão de tecido negro puído na barra, sentado no sofá, olhando as chamas refletidas nos olhos negros. Tão concentrado.

-Você está perturbado com algo.

-Tenho meus motivos.

-Você também sente como se isso.- o outro fez um sinal mostrando em volta com a bela mão branca.- Fosse uma piada de mal gosto?

-Não... sinto como se tudo fosse terminar numa desgraça maior que Azkaban.

-Que pensamento animador.- disse o outro com sua voz arrastada, vestindo uma leve tûnica branca.

-Draco... você imagina o que vai acontecer se Potter se lembrar?

-Uma briga feia.- disse o loiro entediado.

-Draco, a menos que Azkaban tenha tirado mais que sua juventude, acho que é capaz de pensar profundamente na questão.- os olhos negros o perfuraram.

-Não gosto do jeito que ele me olha...- Draco murmurou.- Ele não me reconhece... sei que não, mas ele olha diferente.- disse sério.- Se ele nos reconhecer... o Lorde.- Draco passou a unha contra a pele do próprio pescoço.- Estamos ferrados.

-Ah, percebeu parte do problema.-Snape sorriu cinicamente para o fogo.

-E isso não é problema suficiente?- Draco sobressaltou-se.

Snape o olhou.

-Você não sabe não é? Eu vou lhe contar um segredo Draco...- disse segurando o queixo do outro.

-Verdade?- Draco sorriu.

-Vou lhe contar o maior medo de Alvo Dumbledore.

* * *

A barriga atrapalhava, mas para desgosto do marido Gina sentou-se na velha casa, não gostava do lugar porque lhe trazia lembranças ruins sobre o passado... ou talvez porque lhe trazia boas lembranças de coisas que não voltavam mais. A cozinha estava limpa e vazia, nessas horas até o incômodo retrato da velha senhora Black fazia falta, tudo vazio, tudo frio...

Mais uma reunião de uma nova Ordem... Minerva McGonagall está presente mas sua idade e saúde apenas lhe dão status de colaboradora... todos estão tensos.

Há um leve momento de descontração enquanto Remo e Tonks se atrapalham com as crianças... trigêmeos são complicados... dois são inquietos e um é muito calmo.

Estranho pensar que Tonks foi mãe há pouco tempo, que é chefe de um dos esquadrões de aurores, principalmente quando ela derruba uma cadeira e faz Remo sorrir pelo quanto que fica constrangida.

No entanto Percy que estava ao lado, nem sequer sorri.

O primeiro tópico da reunião era o pior.

"_Era realmente Voldemort que retornara? Ou algum antigo seguidor estava usando os mesmos métodos para obter pânico?"_

Quase uma hora e meia de debate, não se chegou a uma conclusão afirmativa, Voldemort não tinha sido visto... ou reconhecido, porém por cautela, decidiram tomar para efeito preventivo, que o pior acontecera.

"_Voldmort retornara, como, onde esteve e acima de tudo, que poderes tinha para ter entrado em Azkaban?"_

Aí fora uma baderna geral, e Gina ficara verdadeiramente furiosa com Carlinhos e seu marido, Dino.

Ambos insistiram que Harry havia falhado. Ponto final. Total ponto final.

O pior é que se Voldemort havia retornado... Harry havia falhado.

Havia morrido em vão.

"_Onde falhamos na última vez? O que Voldmort vai tentar a seguir?"_

Novamente outra baderna... O pior, Hermione concordava agora...

"**Confiamos demasiadamente no papel de Harry... Voldemort não tem um alvo fixo."**

Concordaram que Voldemort, se fosse realmente ele, teria o ministério como alvo, pessoas realmente influentes no poder... esses seriam seus alvos principais. Concordaram em reforçar a segurança sobre pessoas que tinham tais características.

Remo enfim expôs a última pergunta.

"_O que diabos havia na última cela de Azkaban?"_

Tonks e Rony explicaram com detalhes que nada restara de papel sobre a cela e que os responsáveis na guarda haviam tido a memória alterada e que nada conseguira restaurar nem sequer um fiapo de informação.

-O que pode ser pior?- perguntou Neville pálido.- Azkaban não pode ter sido abrigo para um monstro pode?

-Cara, nem quero pensar em um basilisco solto por aí.- murmurou Rony.

-Cale a boca Ron.- Gina murmurou.

-Sabemos que os comensais presos que não foram expostos ao beijo dos dementadores estavam no primeiro e segundo andares.- disse Quim.

-Alguma idéia?

-Bom, era uma solitária, e havia requisições para feitiços de silêncio...- disse Tonks.

-O que pode ser perigoso com a voz?

-A menos que houvesse uma criação de Mandrágoras... – disse Neville.-Eu não vejo que criaturas?

-Hárpias?- perguntou Fred.

-Hárpias não são perigosas o suficiente, podem ser controladas com os feitiços certos... não lembro de haverem hárpias no exército de Voldmort...- disse Hermione.

-Bem temos que procurar o que havia em posse de Voldemort que fora possa ter sido capturado, e que não podia ser facilmente morto.- disse McGonagall.

-Não consigo imaginar o que se enquadre...- disse Remo sério.

-E... porque aquele recado, quer dizer porque o MINISTRO deveria saber?- perguntou Angelina.

-Isso deve ter sido um golpe de publicida...- Quim olhou para Percy que ficara, estranhamente em silêncio a reunião toda e que agora estava com a mão levantada.- Percy?

-Scrimgeour, Umbridge e Robards... tem andado nervosos...- Percy fez acenos negativos com a cabeça quando todos disseram que aquilo era comum e esperado.- Acima do esperado, como se esperassem algo muito ruim acontecer, quando Azkaban foi atacada e quando souberam da mensagem, Scrimgeour ficou furioso e contatou Umbridge que parecia atordoada... quando Roberts chegou, bom...

-Você espionou...- disse Gui.

Percy deu de ombros tirando uma esfera que lembrava a certa distância um lembrol, mas que tinha uma fumacinha azul no interior.

-Sabia que um repetidor um dia seria realmente útil.- disse Jorge.

Percy concordou com a cabeça e pôs o mesmo no á frente na mesa. Apenas apontou com a varinha e objeto começou a girar em torno de si mesmo e elevou-se alguns centímetros no ar.

O som de vozes foi aumentando até se tornar reconhecível, junto com o som de passos, cadeiras, fogo e papéis.

_-...o que vocês me disseram? Que estava acabado! Que não havia enganos!- era a voz de Scrimgeour furiosa._

_-Não haviam enganos...- respondeu Umbridge._

_-Não?- retorquia Scrimgeour._

_-Não era livre de riscos...- era a voz de Robards._

_-Não? Era simples! Limpar tudo ao fim do ritual! Fazer parecer que algo dera errado!- Rosnara Rufus._

_-Não há o que se preocupar...- Umbridge no entanto tinha a voz preocupadamente mais baixa._

_-Não quero ser repetitivo Umbridge, mas eu acho preocupante que ele esteja livre.- retorquiu novamente Rufus._

_-Ele está morto, seria impossível sobreviver... tanto tempo isolado lá... lá.- Ela gaguejou no fim_

_-Cadê o corpo?- Scrimgeour devia estar perdendo a paciência pois escutou-se um som que parecia uma pancada na mesa._

_-Sinceramente, se pensarmos que deu tudo errado, quer dizer, que vantagem haveria para o outro lado que ele estivesse vivo?- Atalhou Robards_

_-Sinceramente? Não gostaria dele batendo na nossa porta depois de tudo, creio que seria desagradável não é?- disse Rufus com escárnio._

_-O quê? Qual deles?- perguntou Umbridge tolamente._

_-Simples... apaguem qualquer evidência sobre aquele lugar!- berrou Scrimgeour_

_-Já foi apagada, e não por nós... o que restou foi um requerimento de feitiços silenciadores que está com os aurores do esquadrão de investigação.- disse Robards não parecendo feliz._

_-Dê um jeito de descobrir o que está havendo! E você... mais uma dessas idéias geniais e é você que vai apodrecer naquele lugar...- disse Scrimgeour e pelo gemido ficara claro que Umbridge é que fora repreendida._

_-Ele era perigoso.- Ela disse grave._

_-Eu concordo, só que levantamos outras possibilidades...-Rufus pareceu indeciso._

_-Devo lembrá-lo que o senhor concordou com o que seria feito com ele.- disse Robards sério._

_-Devo lembra-lo que concordou com um homicídio.- disse Umbridge conspiratóriamente._

_-Não tentem me pôr contra a parede.- Rufus respondeu calma mas enfaticamente._

_Houve um som rápido de passos e então silêncio._

Todos ouviram em silêncio tenso... e assim ficaram algum tempo depois.

-Não parece muito conclusivo.- disse Dino.

-Não?- retorquiu Rony.- "Já foi apagada, e não por nós... o que restou foi um requerimento de feitiços silenciadores que está com os aurores do esquadrão de investigação?" Que dúvida resta pra você?

Remo apenas batalhava furiosamente em sua mente para compreender o que parecia óbvio numa parte de sua cabeça que parecia ali brincando com ele "isso é tão óbvio Remo como não percebe? Anda logo, tá ficando velho?" Essa parte tinha a voz de Sirius...

Ele olhou em torno da mesa e percebeu algo estranho.

McGonagall olhava espantada para alguém. Surpresa como se alguém tivesse dito algo... olhou na direção e viu Hermione, agarrando a ponta da mesa, ficando mais e mais branca.

-Hermione?- perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Você entendeu não é?- ele murmurou pálida finalmente chamando a atenção de todos.

Remo olhou-a, Rony se adiantando para ela perguntando se ela estava bem... o que a tinha deixado tão nervosa?

PELA LUA CHEIA NO ECLIPSE!

Acabou dizendo em voz alta, o próprio raciocínio. Hermione concordando com cada palavra.

"_-Não? Era simples! Limpar tudo ao fim do ritual**!(O ritual daquele dia)** Fazer parecer que algo dera errado**!(Como todos pensamos)**_

_-Não quero ser repetitivo Umbridge, mas eu acho preocupante que ELE **(Quem? Voldmort?)**esteja livre._

_-ELE está morto, seria impossível _sobreviver... tanto tempo isolado lá... lá_ **(Ele quem? Eles sabiam que Voldmort estava vivo?)**_

_-Cadê o corpo**? (Sim... não foram achados os corpos...)**_

_-Sinceramente, se pensarmos que deu tudo errado, quer dizer, que vantagem haveria para o Outro Lado **(Os comensais? Não faz sentido... mas...)** que ELE estivesse vivo?"_

-Do que está falando Remo?

-Você não entendeu?- perguntou Tonks com voz rouca... -Sinceramente? Não gostaria **dele** batendo na nossa porta depois de tudo, creio que seria desagradável não é?-Ela imitou a voz de Rufus...-O quê? Qual **deles**?- Ela imitou Umbridge.

Então os olhou e repetiu ainda com a voz de Umbridge:

-Qual deles? _Voldemort ou Potter_?

-Cadê o corpo...- Disse Gina empalidecendo.-Oh, não, oh não...-resmunga sentindo o marido acolhê-la nos braços.

-Devo lembrá-lo que o senhor concordou com o que seria feito com _ele_. Devo lembra-lo que concordou com um _homicídio_.- disse Rony encarando Hermione que levou o rosto nas mãos e curvou-se para frente.

_-Sinceramente, se pensarmos que deu tudo errado, quer dizer, que vantagem haveria para Voldemort que Potter estivesse vivo?- disse McGonagall conclusivamente._

-Eu imaginei que fosse isso.- murmurou Percy,- Mas entendam que essa gravação não é prova.

-Há um jeito... tem que haver.- disse Neville agora também muito surpreso.

-Temo que averiguar se era realmente de Harry que estavam falando.- disse Quim.- Se Harry realmente esteve em Azkaban e por qual motivo? E se esteve, o que aconteceu com ele?

-Voldemort deve te-lo...-Fred pareceu sério e calou-se.

-E se o ritual... há uma possibilidade dele estar vivo?

-Se Voldemort sobreviveu, é válido supormos que Harry sobreviveu.-Disse McGonagall.

-Remo... preciso que me explique sobre o ritual todo.- disse Hermione séria.

-Certo.-Remo concordou com a cabeça.

-Preciso verificar qual os motivos que levaram os três a tramarem isso- disse Tonks.- Ron, vou precisar da sua ajuda...

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

_"-Tom Riddle.- Harry lhe diz no ouvido._

_Lord Voldemort o encara... surpreso._

_-Você achou que demoraria muito, milord?- disse o rapaz com um leve sorriso."_


	11. União dos pedaços faltantes

**Agora um pouco de ação e maldade...**

_"-Tom Riddle.- Harry lhe diz no ouvido._

_Lord Voldemort o encara... surpreso._

_-Você achou que demoraria muito, milord?- disse o rapaz com um leve sorriso."_

* * *

**-11-União dos pedaços faltantes-**

O ritual era uma forma de resolver um problema sério, Remo se lembrava... algo que nem os outros sabiam.

Aquele dia estava no Largo quando Harry se aproximou.

-Você parece cansado.

-É a lua.- disse desanimadamente.

Harry havia dado meio sorriso e um aceno de entendimento.

-Você também não parece bem...

-Acabamos não é?- disse ele desviando o olhar.- Agora só falta...

-Não tenha pressa em se encontrar com Voldemort...É miraculoso que tenham resolvido o problema das Horcruxes tão rápido.

-É, pareceu fácil demais...

-Bom, tivemos ajuda... e sorte com o medalhão.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi morno e um tanto tenso.

-Remo... matamos Nagini mas... posso falar uma coisa?- disse ele o encarando subitamente.

-O quê?- perguntou tenso.

-Nagini não era um deles...

-Como assim? –perguntou surpreso.- Ah, você me disse que Dumbledore desconfiava que não poderia ser... mas o que seria então?

-Snape me disse que pelo que supõe... Voldemort não criou um sexto Horcruxe.

-Isso é um alívio então, tudo está acabado... não é?- perguntou sentindo que vinha uma notícia ruim à frente.

Harry havia achatado o cabelo nervosamente, olhado em torno então dito.

-Sabe o teste que Dumbledore ensinou a Snape? Para reconhecermos os Horcruxes?

-Sim...

-É, usei em Nagini, e bem, não deu resultado, ao contrário do que houve com o medalhão e...

-Harry...- disse com calma e tentou acalma-lo com o olhar.- O que houve?

-Eu, suspeitei depois de um tempo, depois de tanta negativa de Dumbledore... eu... bem eu fiz o feitiço e é...

-O que é?- perguntou nervoso.

-A cicatriz é.

-É o quê? Que cica...

A palavra morreu no meio do caminho ao ver Harry passar os dedos pela cicatriz que o tornava famoso... Sua compreensão devia ter transparecido porque Harry lhe deu um sorriso triste.

-Você... você tem certeza?

-Eu fiz o feitiço três vezes para confirmar...- ele disse baixo.- Sabe, acho que sempre soube, Dumbledore sempre desconversava...

-Harry...

-... a ligação, os poderes, falar com cobras... no fim eu estou ajudando-o a ficar vivo...

-Não fale assim.- disse nervoso se pondo de pé.- Deve haver um jeito de reverter isso.

-Snape está pesquisando...

-Ele sabe?

-Sabe, achei que ele podia... achei que podia ter uma idéia de como... ou talvez Dumbledore tivesse comentado algo... ou... Voldemort...

-E?

-Não há como desfazer um Horcruxe sem destruir o receptáculo da alma... pelo menos não sabemos...

-Deve haver um jeito, sempre há.- disse determinado.- Não se desespere Harry.

-Não estou desesperado... parece mais desapontamento que desespero.-disse o outro olhando o chão.

-Desapontamento.

-É.

Foi tudo que Harry dissera.

Ele e Snape ajudaram a pesquisar como desfazer um Horcruxe, naquele tempo Harry se tornou mais reservado com os amigos e para sua surpresa havia ido em frente e casado-se com Gina.

Com o tempo, alguns meses depois daquela conversa, Ele e Snape acabaram por encontrar uma forma, um ritual celta antigo que servia para unir coisas... em tese, servia para restaurar o que fora partido.

Devia tornar a alma de Voldemort inteira novamente, sem destruir o que guardava o pedaço, Harry, e tornar Voldemort mortal e incapaz a tempo de Harry dar cabo dele.

Mas era uma peça de magia antiga e complexa, o problema era dar cabo dela, sem que Voldemort simplesmente lançasse um Avada em Harry antes do fim.

Demorou mais um tempo para acertar todos os detalhes possíveis, o que era necessário, o ritual todo enfim.

Voldemort acharia que tinha capturado Harry, mas ele estaria se pondo em uma armadilha...

Mesmo assim era arriscado, qualquer interferência poderia resultar em desastre.

Foi o que aconteceu.

Desastre.

Caos.

Morte.

Draco apertou a varinha em sua mão de modo tenso.

Os comensais reunidos estavam prontos, o ministério aparecera... como sempre, estavam ganhando.

Mas estava tenso... bancar a babá de Potter não era o que pretendia... pelo menos não quando aceitara entrar mais adiantado no combate.

E nem era exatamente o que poderia lhe acontecer, se algo acontecesse com Potter, que o aborrecia, e sim a forma como o outro, da mesma forma que no passado, ia se infiltrando mais e mais á frente, exatamente onde o combate era mais acirrado.

Estuporou mais um auror e tentou localizar o outro.

Que estava adiantado e redescobrira o prazer do bom e velho _Sectumsempra_.

E mais um combatente caiu aos pés do ex-salvador...

Draco observou-o olhar o corpo aos seus pés...

Lembrou-se naquele instante do que dissera Snape.

O maior medo de Dumbledore não era que Potter inclinasse para as trevas... ou que Voldemort conseguisse alguma aliança com ele...

Dumbledore sempre temera Potter, por isso sempre o mantera perto.

Pior, para Dumbledore, segundo Severo, era que Potter deixasse de se importar.

Observou o rapaz, encapuzado e usando uma máscara como todos, chutar o corpo a frente e puxar algo do mesmo... guardando no bolso.

Estava começando a temer também.

Mas agora não, uma nova leva de aurores estava chegando... e afinal, deveria ser uma festa.

A estréia de Potter.

Que viessem os dementadores.

A noite prosseguia negra, mas coalhada de clarões, estampidos e gritos.

Sangue... corpos, sangue, A mão de Rony tremeu, mas ele continuou... atravessou a rua, observando a casa de esquina, com parte da parede danificada.

Quando ganharam terreno, os comensais começaram a recuar, muito estrago já tinha sido feito... mas agora estavam espalhados...

Os dementadores fizeram algumas vítimas, mas já tinham partido, deixando um caos.

Assustou-se quando a porta da casa abriu com um baque e soltou-se das dobradiças.

Um colega auror esparramou-se no gramado a frente... Rony começou a correr, mas nem teve tempo de pensar num feitiço.

O clarão verde envolveu o auror sem que ele sequer tivesse se levantado.

-Não!- berrou indo em direção à porta.

Mais perto, quando olhou o corpo estendido no gramado escutou o som de vozes e batidas, rasgos e feitiços, esquecendo um pouco a prudência, entrou pela porta com a varinha em punho.

Arregalou os olhos.

Havia mais três corpos, dois aurores de pé e um, somente **_um_** maldito encapuzado.

Quando entrou, o maldito sem se virar, mirou em sua direção.

Caiu de joelhos com a dor.

Os outros dois encontraram a morte logo em seguida.

Tateou em torno em busca da varinha pressionando o corte fundo em sua barriga. Prendeu a respiração quando comensal se virou e deu dois passos em sua direção.

O homem o encarou, olhos claros por trás da máscara.

-Você não vai morrer hoje, aqui.- ele disse.

Apesar de fria e inexpressiva, Rony achou que de certa forma aquela voz era conhecida.

Agarrou a varinha e mirou.

A varinha escapuliu de sua mão, caindo a alguns metros.

Rony sentiu seu coração falhar, auror, mas derrotado por um simples "Expelliarmus".

Observou o comensal se aproximar, e não conseguia se mover, encarou apenas a figura que se aproximou afastando a máscara, deixando o capuz cair...

Era como se estivesse paralisado, estupidificado ou enfeitiçado de alguma forma.

Não conseguia se mover ou raciocinar... preso aquele olhar.

Na face conhecida.

E tão diferente.

-Você não vai morrer hoje, desse jeito.- disse a voz rouca.

E ele se curvou, rosto ao lado do seu, falando-lhe ao ouvido.

-Eu estou vivo... mas estou morto.

E o beijou.

Um beijo frio em sua têmpora.

Ronald Weasley nem registrou que o homem lançou mais um feitiço, tacou fogo com a varinha nas cortinas da sala e saiu, deixando o terceiro feitiço, "Morsmordre" sob o corpo do auror caído no gramado...

E sumiu.

Ronald ainda olhava os outros caídos no chão... quando foi encontrado, parecendo incapaz de dizer qualquer coisas foi levado ao St´Mungus... a única coisas que saíra de sua boca foi várias vezes um "Ele está vivo".

O ministério achou que ele se referia a Voldemort.

Voldemort...

Se alguma vez, Voldemort ficou apreensivo, ou mesmo preocupado, não se comparava com o amargo de preocupação que parecia estar entrando por sua garganta adentro, não que qualquer outro pudesse saber, ainda estava punindo os últimos comensais que ousaram debandar antes de qualquer ordem.

Mas ao mesmo tempo se mantinha alerta a cada grupo que retornava e nada... nada... onde ele estava? Ele fugiu? Ele foi atacado? Está ferido?

A aparatação quase o pegou desprevenido, virou-se furioso...

Encarou os olhos verdes desimpedidos, o rosto sujo de sangue, deixou seus olhos vagarem num choque ansioso em perceber algum ferimento, agarrando-o pelo braço com força ao perceber que ele não estava ferido e que o sangue era alheio.

-_Onde esteve..._ - sibilou.

Os olhos verdes o encararam, de modo estranho.

-_Estive na frente.-_foi a resposta.

Encararam-se ignorando uma onda de sussurros que invadiu o local quando alguns dos comensais ainda presentes e em condições de olhar os dois homens percebiam quem era o segundo.

Não havia mais feitiço protegendo a face de Harry Potter.

Não houve tumulto, apenas um silêncio ansioso quando o outro ergueu a mão segurando o lado da cabeça do outro.

O gesto era ambíguo, podia ser encarado como um sinal de superioridade agressiva...

Ou...

Somente preocupação... constatação de integridade.

-_Vá para o meu quarto._-disse ele sério, surpreso ainda por falar a língua das cobras, tão enferrujada desde que ele matara Nagini.

ELE...ELE...ELE!

Ele que se vira e sai andando vestes negras ondulando, como asas negras.

Não demora para que com um olhar e algumas azarações qualquer questão seja resolvida.

Delega, conspira, trabalha, reprova, não faz diferença, sua cabeça não está no assalto a vila, ou no número de aurores abatidos... apenas pensa nele, pensa nele em seu quarto.

Falando como uma cobra...

Se movendo como uma cobra.

Era um homem paciente... mas não naquele dia.

Não tão perto da meia-noite.

Anda até o quarto, sentindo a anergia do outro calma... pacífica.

Entrou pelo quarto sentindo a magia de privacidade se erguendo como sempre...

Observa.

Vestido apenas com um camisão negro, o outro está lá no meio de sua cama, aparentemente adormecido...

Negro da roupa e dos cabelos, pele branca.

Quando toca a pele branca sente o universo todo em suas mãos, faz uma semana que ele dorme em seu quarto, depois de beijos abrasadores e toques tentadores.

Essa noite ele faz anos, anos que o marcou pela primeira vez... anos que ele foi sua primeira morte, anos que o marcou tão profundamente, anos que se tornaram quase um.

Ou se tornaram um?

Não importa, ele será seu, totalmente seu, o tomará e será tudo depois dessa noite... pensa puxando o corpo menor contra o seu.

-Hoje é meu aniversário.- disse o rapaz.

Voldemort encara os olhos verdes... há menos ali do que gostaria.

-Como sabe?- diz traçando com a mão a lateral da coxa firme.

-Eu sei.- ele sussurra, quase um sibilar.

-Então?

-O que você vai me dar, milord?

Encara-o profundamente. Desce a mão pela lateral do rosto do rapaz, devagar.

-Não lhe darei nada, você me dará.

-O que quer de mim? Tom?- ele pergunta piscando os olhos imensamente verdes.

-Quantas vezes...-Rosna irritado com o som daquele nome.

-Tom...- diz o outro languidamente

-Seu...- tenta, em vão, tomar uma atitude agarrando com força os ombros do jovem.

-Tom Riddle.- Harry lhe diz no ouvido.

Lord Voldemort o encara... surpreso.

-Você achou que demoraria muito, milord?- disse o rapaz com um leve sorriso.

Antes que conseguisse ter acesso a sua varinha o outro lhe envolveu com as pernas no mesmo instante que a língua percorre seu pescoço.-Tem medo de minhas memórias, Tom?

Não consegue responder... o rapaz o impede com a língua ágil.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**Hermione olhou com calma o pergaminho.**_

_**-Vocês levaram em consideração que este ritual poderia ter um efeito colateral?**_

_**Remo suspirou.**_

_**-Harry havia pensado na hipótese... ele se dispôs..."**_

**_Agradecendo as Reviews de:_**

"_**Hermione olhou com calma o pergaminho.**_

_**-Vocês levaram em consideração que este ritual poderia ter um efeito colateral?**_

_**Remo suspirou.**_

_**-Harry havia pensado na hipótese... ele se dispôs..."**_


	12. Ajuste

**Vendo pelo lado de Harry, algumas respostas. Em _Itálico_ as falas em língua de cobra.**

**Retornando lentamente á ativa. **

* * *

"_**Hermione olhou com calma o pergaminho.**_

_**-Vocês levaram em consideração que este ritual poderia ter um efeito colateral?**_

_**Remo suspirou.**_

_**-Harry havia pensado na hipótese... ele se dispôs..."**_

* * *

**-12-Ajuste-**

_-Você achou que demoraria muito, milord?- disse o rapaz com um leve sorriso._

_Antes que conseguisse ter acesso a sua varinha o outro lhe envolveu com as pernas no mesmo instante que a língua percorre seu pescoço.-Tem medo de minhas memórias, Tom?_

_Não consegue responder... o rapaz o impede com a língua ágil._

Insano.

Um beijo insano e necessitado, faminto, o rapaz grudou a boca na sua, língua forçando a entrada, as pernas agarradas em sua cintura, as mãos puxando sua roupa.

-_Beije-me, TOM...-_ ele sibila em sua orelha.

Sim, é hora de tomar seu prêmio, usando sua boca, sentindo o outro lhe despir... num desejo que os consome.

-_Toque-me, TOM...-_ele arqueja no segundo em que as bocas separam-se.

Não é necessário pedir, suas mãos escorregam por dentro da camisa negra, arrebentando os botões.

A pele branca, quase tão branca quanto a sua.

Tentadora, exposta.

_-Possua-me, TOM...-_ele sibila sensualmente encarando-o e oferecendo-se.

Foi ele que pediu.

* * *

A pele queima.

Arde.

A cura dói.

Reabrir os olhos, despertar depois de um pesadelo, é sempre difícil...

Escutar os próprios temores, relembrar...

Relembrar a dor, o medo, a morte, o nascimento, a raiva, o ódio.

Reconhecer-se.

Saber quem é quando se quer esquecer, quando se necessita esquecer...

O amor, a dor...

Quando os dementadores cruzaram seu caminho, o pouparam a duras penas, porque estava trajado como comensal.

Mas eles lhe trouxeram ecos que reverberaram por toda sua mente, numa torrente de memórias.

Um frio que lhe queimava. Lembranças de uma escuridão infinita...

Não importava, tinha que continuar lutando...

Pelo quê?

Para quê?

Não importava.

No fim sua existência se restringia apenas...

E somente...

Lutar e sobreviver.

Não importa contra o quê, contra quem...

Lutar.

Sobreviver.

Em alguns casos, isso significava.

Matar.

Sua mente confusa, raciocinava muito rápido quando ele apareceu.

Imagem de alguém que a muito não via.

Alguém que lhe significara tanto...

Inimigo... amigo, não importa tanto assim.

Servira um lado da guerra fielmente, acima de si mesmo.

Seu prêmio fora a solidão, dor, escuridão, morte lenta e agonizante.

Ou algo próximo da morte.

Ao mesmo tempo lembrara com amargura quem era ele.

Sua divindade pessoal... ou demônio pessoal... só sabia que selara seu destino.

Deitado naquela cama... com a mão do próprio _Lorde das Trevas _segurando firme em sua cintura.

Aquele era o assassino de seus pais, passou inconscientemente a mão na própria testa... aquele que tentara matá-lo...

E o salvara...

Olhou o rosto dele, agora não mais serpente... agora Tom Riddle, belo novamente.

Sempre o achara belo.

Adormecido... ele parecia... humano.

Seus pensamentos ainda estavam levemente confusos... no entanto sentia-se mais calmo agora, depois de unir-se completamente àquele homem...

fechando os olhos, sentia cenas jorrarem em sua mente.

memórias e memórias...

Se forçou a abrir os olhos, encontrou o vermelho pregado nos seus.

-Como?- ele perguntou friamente.

* * *

Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto cansada, e olhou a cama ao seu lado, onde Rony estava adormecido... fora de perigo, mas em choque... o estranho era que o ferimento dele, apesar de profundo fora enfeitiçado para que não houvesse muita perda de sangue.

E tudo que Rony foi capaz de balbuciar antes de desmaiar com os feitiços curadores é que _ele havia voltado_.

Tonks disse que o grupo de aurores que o encontrou, sob responsabilidade direta de Robards, ficou em polvorosa crente que ele tinha visto Voldemort.

No entanto ficou mais preocupada com Gina, saíra a pouco depois de ver o irmão... e que parecia doente e infeliz desde a reunião, no estado em que ela estava, não seria muito saudável ficar se preocupando. Por mais que entendesse que a revelação de que Harry poderia estar vivo, a estivesse angustiando... ela cedera á pressão e se casara novamente.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a passar a mão pelo rosto... lembrando.

_"Gina... você decidiu mesmo se casar...- dissera com um sorriso._

_-Não...- ela respondera olhando pela janela.-Eu não me casaria... mas, ele disse pra eu continuar._

_Ela se virara e a olhara._

_-Vai fazer um ano Mione... eu sei que ele não ia me perdoar..._

_-Gina, você tem que ter certeza se quer casar?_

_-Dino sempre gostou de mim Mione, eu gosto dele...- ela disse desanimada.- Só nunca mais vou sentir aquilo sabe? Eu só sei, que nunca mais vai ser do mesmo jeito... Droga Mione, só ficamos juntos uma semana!_

_-Eu sei que é injusto, mas... você mesmo disse, Harry não ia querer que você ficasse sozinha..._

_-Eu não devia ter deixado ele ir Mione... eu pressenti... eu sabia que ele não ia voltar... pra mim. Eu fiquei com tanto medo que ..."_

Hermione ergueu o rosto olhando um dos globos iluminados até seus olhos mostrarem pontos escuros, desviou novamente os olhos para o noivo... três anos, já era tempo de dizer sim, não é? Rony era tão paciente... sorriu.

Um som na porta a fez olhar naquela direção e ver Remo entrando.

-Ele acordou?- disse o homem fechando a porta.

-Ainda não... mas já está bem, fora de perigo.

-Soube que um feitiço o salvou.

-É, estancou a hemorragia... Como está Remo?

-Bem, Tonks não se feriu... eu trouxe.- ele disse puxando um pergaminho enrolado da capa.- Você disse que queria... "para ontem".- ele sorriu.

-É.- disse se aprumando.-Quem traduziu o pergaminho?

-Snape... ele era o tradutor oficial da ordem...

Hermione suspirou.

-Não quero pensar no que aconteceu com ele...- disse desanimada.-Ele também foi levado.

-Eu pensei que se estivesse vivo, ele daria um jeito de se comunicar.- murmurou Remo.

-Foi isso que pensei também...- disse ao terminar de abrir o pergaminho.- A menos...

-A menos?

-Que Voldemort esteja mais forte e ele não possa arriscar, ou não queira mais arriscar, não o tiramos de Azkaban, não é?

-Sim...- Remo disse sentando-se com um suspiro.- Se tivéssemos provas de que ele estava do nosso lado...

-Se Scrimgeour não quisesse apagar a memória de Dumbledore e da Ordem o mais rápido possível, você quer dizer, ele não aceitaria nossas provas... e ficamos felizes em dar a ele o encargo de retomar a paz.- ela disse esticando o pergaminho.

-Sem Harry não tínhamos chance alguma de provar a inocência de Severo.

-Não se culpe, você teve que fugir por seis meses até ser cancelada a caça aos lobisomens, se você aparecesse no tribunal, teria ido para Azkaban também.

-Eu sei.- disse desanimado.- Bom o ritual está aí... era preciso três bruxos em posições estratégicas e os dois no centro, evitar que outros passassem a linha mágica, precisava ser na lua nova.

-Então você pode participar.

-Sim.

-Snape fez a fórmula dessa poção? Como aplicaram em Voldemort?

-Não em Voldemort, uma pessoa conseguiu aplicar nas vestes dele...

Hermione o encarou.

-Quem?

-Malfoy... ele também foi o terceiro a participar.

-Porquê?

-Ele não queria mais estar com a cabeça sob o machado... eu soube que Voldemort não fora gentil com ele, ou com a mãe... mas foi Harry que o convenceu.

-Não, porque Harry confiou nele?-disse encarando o outro.

-Por dois motivos... já tinha falado e usado Malfoy antes como fonte de informação... e, ele não queria arriscar nenhum de vocês.- disse com um sorriso cansado.

Hermione balançou a cabeça exasperada e voltou a ler...

-Como Harry conseguiu fazer um encantamento tão longo sem ser atacado?

-Foi estranho... Eu e Snape atacamos Voldemort, mas depois, no fim, antes de Malfoy atacá-lo, ele parou de tentar se defender,foi estranho, mas não tivemos tempo de acertá-lo... foi quando os aurores invadiram o lugar... bom o resto eu não lembro, só muita luz... Tonks me tirou debaixo de alguns destroços... e desaparatou comigo...

-É... tiraram Snape e Draco, de lá também...

-Foi um inferno... mas algo está estranho, agora que penso nisso...- disse enrugando a testa, relembrando.

-Remo...

-Eu sei Hermione, nunca parei para pensar e aquela intervenção do ministério...- ele parou ao ver a expressão no rosto dela.

Hermione olhou com calma o pergaminho.

-Vocês levaram em consideração que este ritual poderia ter um efeito colateral?

Remo suspirou.

-Harry havia pensado na hipótese... ele se dispôs...

-Não estou falando de morte...- ela disse passando novamente a mão no rosto.

-Como assim?

-Esse é um ritual antigo para reunir partes desunidas... serve para encerrar encantamentos mal-feitos... para... Harry era uma Horcruxe, não era?

Remo suspirou.

-Era...

-Ele... ele sabia?- ela perguntou baixo erguendo os olhos.

-Sim, ele descobriu.

-Como ele reagiu?

-Ele estava diferente, mas me disse... ele me disse que havia ficado desapontado.

-Talvez ele tenha entendido...- Hermione murmurou.

-Entendido o quê?- Remo perguntou preocupado.

-A possibilidade...

* * *

-A remota possibilidade de que no fundo somos a mesma pessoa.

Tom Ridlle segurava com ambas as mãos os flancos do rapaz, ele lhe falava baixo, com sua voz rouca, ambos deitados naquela grande cama, as paredes ficando mais e mais claras, porque o dia chegava...

Frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, as mãos menores no peito do homem de olhos vermelhos.

-Explique.

Hary sorriu, lembrou de uma lembrança que Dumbledore lhe mostrara... um menino Tom, já usando o mesmo tom imperativo.

Tom, tom... tom... era como se o som repercutisse na sua mente.

-Que marca você me deixou ao tentar me matar, que elo compartilhamos naquela primeira vez que nos vimos, e meu sangue depois... carne e sangue... isso conta na magia, mas ainda mais profundamente... porque me escolheu Tom? Quando soube da profecia?

-Eu não...

-Havia duas crianças... você escolheu uma...

-Eu simplesmente...

-Já sabia.- completou o rapaz passando a mão em seu rosto.-Nunca conseguiu deixar de ter sentimentos fortes relacionados a mim... não é?

-Não seja egocêntrico...- disse tentando não levar a sério o que o outro sugeria.

-Amor e ódio são perigosamente próximos Tom... e nos marcam muito fundo... ficam gravados em nós.

-Garoto tolo, acha que o tal amor... tem tanto poder?

-Homem louco... acha que o ódio domina tudo?

-Você ainda não explicou.

-Somos muito parecidos... uma vez aquela horcruxe em seu diário disse que tínhamos uma estranha semelhança... é mais Tom... Nossa alma vibra na mesma forma de magia antiga e pura.

-Você sonha demais... menino.- disse o outro fazendo um carinho bruto

Empurrou a mão e o olhou sério.

-De que outra forma eu sobreviveria? Sendo sua horcruxe com um ano de vida?

Tom o olhou seriamente.

-Você sentiu naquela hora... você soube o que estávamos fazendo e não recuou... porquê? porque sentiu...

Voldemort silenciou, lembrando do estranho sentimento que o impediu de atacar o rapaz ou impedí-lo de completar o ritual.

Lembrou do estranho olhar do rapaz quando se encararam.

-Você sentiu que não estava em perigo... pelo contrário sentiu-se mais forte...

Tom deu-lhe um sorriso torto e segurou-lhe o queixo.

-Então como ficamos não é, Harry Potter? Você é minha Horcruxe e eu estou seguro... não vou morrer... e você não parece tão desejoso em se matar...

Seria um belo sorriso se não estivesse repleto de malícia.

Harry suspirou, reconhecendo o fato que nada em sua vida era fácil ou pacífico.

-Ficamos como estamos Tom... realmente não me agrada o gosto da morte mais do que a última vez que provei...

Tom riu.

-Então eu ganho... eu ganhei Potter...

-Que seja.- respondeu de modo irritado.- Achei que não tinha dúvidas que ganharia _MILORD_...

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam de malícia e Riddle segurou o cabelo negro da nuca dele pressionando o corpo sobre o seu.

_-Hum... e agora... você me pertence... é meu._

Harry deixou-se tocar olhando os olhos vermelhos, então sem se controlar sorriu.

_-Cuidado Milord... quem possui é possuído também... _

Riddle o encarou, segurando com mais força os fios negros.

_-Deixe-me mostrar quem será possuído aqui..._

* * *

Remo de pé olhava pela janela torcendo as mãos.

-Você acha que isso o ligaria permanentemente a Voldemort?

-Só posso supor que aquele estranho equilíbrio entre eles se desfaria...

-Bem e mal...- Remo suspirou.- Você conhece a história do ministério Mione.

-Conheço...

-Dumbledore me contou algo como incompatibilidade mágica.

-Ele contou isso até para o Harry, tenho minhas dúvidas... se era verdade.

Remo a olhou.

-Você acha que é possível que Harry esteja do outro lado?

-Acho muito difícil, quer dizer, Harry sempre foi tão...

-Está.- foi o que a voz cansada disse.

Remo e Hermione, que haviam se desligado do fato que estavam no quarto de Rony em St'Mungus, olharam para o rapaz ruivo.

-Ele estava lá...- disse Rony olhando fixamente para Mione.- Foi ele que me acertou... foi ele que matou...

-Rony... amor, se acalme.- disse ela se levantando e indo até ele.

-Não Mione... ele estava lá, com aquelas roupas pretas, estava lá _com eles_...- disse nervoso.

Remo se aproximou da cama.

-Tem certeza que era ele?

-Era ele.- disse Rony definitivamente.

Hermione ainda mirou o rosto do noivo, a determinação naquele olhar a fez sentir um arrepio.

* * *

Voldemort conseguia apenas apreciar a beleza e o prazer de possuir o outro... ignorando qualquer bobagem romântica sobre o que o outro lhe falara, não faria mal algum tomar posse novamente daquilo que de certa forma o pertencia...

Enquanto segurava aqueles cabelos negros e observava aquela boca, a outra mão insinuou-se entre as pernas do outro, arranhando propositalmente a pele da parte interna da coxa, observando o outro fechar os olhos verdes devagar.

-_Quero ouvir você pedindo de novo..._

O rapaz apenas sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sentiu aquela mão traçar suas costas, e fechar-se como uma garra em seu traseiro.

O rapaz ainda sorria, passando uma das pernas ao lado da sua, silencioso.

Voldemort não pode deixar de sentir uma raiva de desapontamento em ver o outro silencioso de olhos fechados o tocando.

A raiva do sorriso do outro, daquele sorriso cínico de quem sabe algo e não conta, segurou-o com violência pelos braços.

-_O que você está escondendo de mim, Potter?_

_-Do que você tem mais medo, Tom?-_ ele responde ainda de olhos fechados

Enfia as unhas nos braços nús, até o vermelho aflorar em sangue.

-Eu não tenho medo.- Disse Tom desdenhosamente.

-Não?-Ele disse abrindo devagar aqueles olhos verdes.- Que bom, saber.

Tom surpreendeu-se novamente com a força do rapaz rolando o corpo, invertendo posições. Abrindo os magníficos olhos verdes o encarando profundamente.

-Que bom que não tem medo Tom...- ele disse num sussurro lânguido.

Ele desceu a boca em seu peito, devagar... ele apenas observou o cabelo negro contra própria pele com um sorriso convencido nos olhos... não se importava nem um pouco com essa forma de posse...

Então os olhos se reencontraram, encararam-se, músculos tensos.

Voldemort não permitiu o primeiro passo, rolando sobre o rapaz.

-Com medo?- Harry sorriu.

-Não... mantendo as regras...

-Hum... não estava preocupado com o fato de eu estar por cima antes...- disse o jovem.

Lutaram por alguns instantes, sentados sobre os lençóis embolados, entre agarrões, beios roubados... rolaram sobre a bagunça feita... até Voldemort agarrá-lo pela garganta e forçá-lo para baixo.

-Aperta Tom...- disse o rapaz entre os dentes.

Apertou mais, percebendo a pulsação dele em suas mãos.

-Vai... Tom... me...

Encarou os olhos verdes apertados... o corpo preso sobre o seu... qualquer outro receberia o devido castigo, apertou ainda mais o frágil pescoço... observando o rosto dele avermelhar... então...

A mão do outro passou devagar em seu rosto como um carinho, empurando seu cabelo para trás da orelha, com a serenidade de quem não teme.

Ele não tinha medo.

Pela vida toda, subsistira pelo medo da morte, matara pelo medo da morte, lutara por isso.

Mas ele... ele não tinha medo...

Apertou mais, agora consciente da pressão que exercia na traquéia do rapaz.

Iria matá-lo.

Os dedos longos passaram por seu lábios... então a mão pendeu.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**-Eu já tive sonhos... você teve sonhos... a diferença... é que você teve coragem de realizá-los, no fundo você é mais corajoso do que eu..."**_


	13. Harmonia

_**Agradecendo as Reviews de:**_ Laura, jeniffer malfoy, Jé Black , Renata , lisa ... desculpem a todos a demora e o capítulo curto.

* * *

"_**-Eu já tive sonhos... você teve sonhos... a diferença... é que você teve coragem de realizá-los, no fundo você é mais corajoso do que eu..."**_

* * *

**-13-Harmonia-**

Voldmort exalou devagar, experimentando uma estranha sensação de contentamento, cansaço, dor e felicidade que não imaginava possível.

Não desejou mover-se da cama... seu corpo estava dolorido.

Seus olhos vermelhos pousaram na figura imóvel ao seu lado.

A pele branca tinha hematomas, especialmente em torno do pescoço.

Tremeu involuntariamente, pensando no que faria se tivesse ido até o fim...

Se o tivesse matado.

Potter se moveu e abriu os olhos...

-Hum...que horas são?

Continou o olhando friamente enquanto ele se espreguiça.

-Como pode perguntar isso?- disse baixo.

-Hum... o quê?- ele disse se pondo de pé, a nudez não escondendo as marcas e arranhões.

-Onde vai?- rosna se virando e apoiando-se no cotovelo pra vê-lo.

-Ao banheiro... deveria se levantar "Milord"... ou vão arrombar nossa porta.- disse finalmente o olhando e sorrindo.- Podem achar que eu o machuquei...

-Cale essa sua boca.- disse voltando a deitar.

-Oh... vai ver que não consegue ficar de pé...- disse o ele apoiando-se no pilar da cama.-Ah... tá doendo?

O tom de voz é quase inocente, poderia mesmo pensar que era a mesma criatura inocente que parecia quando mudo, quase desejou que voltasse a ser, mudo, mas agora, agora sabe que não é tão inocente assim... é um homem e está ali, maduro e sarcástico o olhando.

-Pois é... Tom... o amor dói.- diz ele virando as costas

Sua mão voa para a varinha, furioso, mas ele olha por cima do ombro.

-Vou esperar você... Tom...

Voldemort o observa entrar no banheiro e deixar a porta aberta, se deixando ficar na cama estupefato com suas próprias ações.

A sua falta de controle nessa madrugada não tem explicação, anos de "seca" talvez?

Nos últimos anos não se dera tempo de aproveitar suas parcerias, claro que tivera relações sexuais, mas nada como o que acontecera.

Não assim, nunca se permitira ser tocado. Não além do que exigia de seus parceiros, ou vítimas...

O descontrole de tudo o deixava zonzo. Talvez estivesse cansado...

Riu.

Cansado? Imagine.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Observando o outro sob a água da banheira, cabelos negros grudados na testa e no rosto.

Selvagens mesmo sobre a água.

Lembra deles sobre seu rosto quando o jovem o possuiu.

_"Cuidado Milord... quem possui é possuído também..."_

* * *

Remo Lupin torcia as mãos sentado no sofá... o pequeno apartamento suburbano, sempre tão confortável, dessa vez parecia pequeno , frio e escuro, mesmo escutando risadas das crianças na cozinha, nada lhe tirava a nuvem negra que via a sua frente.

_"...ele estava lá, com aquelas roupas pretas, estava lá com eles."_

Se remexeu nervosamente no sofá e se assustou quando as mãos dela apertaram seus ombros.

-Está nervoso, está preocupado e triste Remy... eu sinto.

-Não é nada.- disse dando uma leve batidinha na mão da esposa.

-Hermione me contou sobre a conversa que tiveram no hospital com Rony...- ela disse e se sentou se enconstando em seu peito.- O que acha que aconteceu?

_"Eu estou vivo... mas estou morto."_

Isso que fizera Rony repetir várias vezes que havia algo estranho, Hermione ficara tempo suficiente de pé para quase furar o chão de tanto zanzar pelo quarto... Olhou para Tonks.

-O que sabemos sobre horcruxes vivas?

-Muito pouco.- respondeu ela.-Uma vez Harry me disse, que Dumbledore o havia alertado que uma horcruxe viva era pouco viável... mas não impossível.

-Não...- disse ficando de pé e indo até uma das prateleiras repletas de livros.- Acho que estamos vendo as coisas do jeito errado.Hermione está certa quanto ao feitiço que usamos, usamos do jeito errado... onde ficou aquela caixa que trouxemos do Largo?

-Na escrivaninha... eu vou buscar...

-Não precisa, eu vou, melhor colocar os pequenos na cama.

-Era sua vez de colocá-los na cama.- Disse a aurora mudando a cor da unhas, sem olhá-lo.

O casal se olhou, Tonks observou as unhas, agora num tom de rosa antigo metálico... e sorriu.

-Vou pegar a caixa.- disse se levantando.

Remo se colocou de pé e suspirou... nada como a democrática igualdade dos sexos no casamento moderno...

A lareira da sala se incendiou furiosamente.

A face de Ronald Weasley está no meio das chamas, ele olha para Tonks e fala rápido.

-Lino conseguiu alguns documentos que vocês vão querer ver!

-Você não deveria estar de repouso?- perguntou Remo.

Rony fez um sinal impaciente com a cabeça e continuou.

-Descobrimos uma coisa muito estranha com Robards!

Tonks se colocou de pé... olhando o marido, Remo a encarou e disse em tom de derrota.

-Eu ponho as crianças na cama.

* * *

Draco escovou o cabelo longo, suspirou e tentou sair deixando seu amante que finalmente dormira em paz... repousando no silêncio do quarto, estava encostando a porta devagar quando a voz sibilou sobre seu ombro.

-Você e o Severo tiveram outra daquelas boas noites?

Draco fechou os olhos.Engoliu em seco e o encarou sobre o ombro.

-Sabe...- disse o outro encostado na parede- Eu quase havia me esquecido que vocês tinham um caso.- ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Potter.- disse pondo a maior desprezo possível nas sílabas.

-Hum?- disse o outro o olhando e se desencostando da parede.-Lembrou de algo... Draco?

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao sentir o moreno se aproximar.

-Aqui não.- guinchou assustado.

-Ah, lembramos de tudo então...- Harry sorrira.

Draco Malfoy mordeu o lábio.

-O que quer?

-Lembra Draco, você fez um juramento inquebrável sobre me servir... estou apenas o lembrando, me avise quando ele acordar.- disse fazendo um sinal de leve com a cabeça para o quarto.

-O que você vai fazer?-perguntou rouco, o loiro.

Mas o Moreno apenas sorrira e continuara seu caminho.

* * *

Hermione Granger apenas olhava os papéis um tanto abobalhada, sobre a mesa uma caixa de madeira arrombada... e várias pastas espalhadas.

-Quem mais viu isso?- Ela perguntou.

-Da gente só o Lino... ele veio direto a mim, já que não achou Tonks, eu chamei ela, mas ela não viu ainda, mas Lino não viu tudo, assim que deu uma olhada na primeira pasta ele a catou... o que ele tava fazendo com isso em casa?- disse o ruivo olhando um pergaminho.- Aqui tem toda a ficha médica dele, inclusive a trouxa... sabia que ele teve pneumonia com cinco anos?

-Ron, olha aqui... todas as informações bancárias, como conseguiram driblar os duendes?

-Não conseguiram, algum daqueles pestes aceitou suborno.- Disse Rony

Hermione rolou os olhos enquanto deixava as pastas sobre a mesa... dados familiares, médicos, bancários, hábitos...

-Isso prova apenas que o Ministério o investigava a fundo, e a um bom tempo.- disse Hermione.- Oh meu deus...- ela disse baixo.

-Quê?

Hermione sentara-se, Rony apenas viu um lacre quebrado no pergaminho, mas conhecia aquele sinete, era usado quando documentos altamente protegidos circulavam, como coisas do departamento de mistérios.

-Não acredito, só pode ser falso...

-QUÊ?- Rony se levantou e fez menção de puxar o pergaminho.

-É um relatório de missão de um auror não identificado, você sabe...

-Esquadrão do Robards...- disse Rony de olhos cerrados e batendo com o punho na mesa.

-Relatório 25/12 sobre ODF – índivíduo 3.- Hermione leu.

Rony enrugou a testa, já ouvira a expressão.

-Comissão de inquérito sobre a Ordem? Lembro disso... Fudge criou.

-Lembra indíviduo 3...

-Harry... n°1 era Dumbledore, 2° era Hagrid porque a força tarefa foi segui-lo atrás dos gigantes... lembro disso.

-Eles não encerraram as investigações sobre a ODF como Scrimgeour disse quando firmamos aquele acordo.- Hermione disse séria.

-Bom não cumprimos nossa parte também lembra?- Rony disse com um suspiro.

-Bom, mas eles continuaram nos investigando, podem haver pastas dessas sobre nós!- disse ela.

-E o que diz nesse...

-Só pode ser mentira!

-Mione...

Ela o olhou, suspirou e leu.

_"O indivíduo citado mantém uma única constante estranha, em duas ocasiões nos arredores de Hogsmeade, foi visto com bruxos não identificados por causa das vestes, mas em atitude suspeita, no entanto em outra ocasião o bruxo com que se encontrou foi identificado como o comensal da morte foragido Draco Malfoy, não havia demonstração de animosidade no referido encontro, mais tarde em outra ocasião, no mesmo local o bruxo com o qual se encontrou foi identificado como nenhum outro além do Próprio você sabe quem."_

Rony Pulou da cadeira, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, uma voz disse seriamente.

-O que você estava dizendo Hermione?

Hermione olhou para os cinco bruxos na porta.

Thonks finalmente chegara, estava acompanhada de Shackleybolt,

-Você estava falando sobre um encontro de Harry com Voldmort?-disse o bruxo.

-Só pode ser mentira...

* * *

_O vento soprava, o cheiro de poeira estava espalhado no ar, encarava aqueles olhos vermelhos desprovidos de humanidade, a face viperina._

_-Então Potter, responda..._

_-Pensei que tinha marcado esse encontro para duelarmos, Tom._

_-Não dessa vez garoto... eu sei o que o seu velho lhe mandou fazer, não há esperança nessa busca Potter._

_-Ainda não entendo o que quer Tom? Porque estamos perdendo tempo nessa colina quando deveríamos estar tentando..._

_-Por fim a vida um do outro... você sabe que não tem chance de me derrotar Potter... não sem acabar com minhas... Salvaguardas._

_-Certo- disse o rapaz sorrindo e empurrando o óculos.- Você quer saber quantas Horcruxes eu destruí antes de começar a ficar realmente preocupado..._

_Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram._

* * *

Os olhos verdes se abriram.

-Estava sonhando?- a voz perguntou.

Harry encarou a janela, escura e salpicada pelos pingos de chuva gelada.

-Eu nunca sonho Tom...- respondeu baixo olhando as gotas escorrerem.

O homem se aproximou e sentou no braço do sofá, a varinha sendo agitada entre os dedos longos.

-Então estava pensando em quê?- disse com uma leve impaciência.- menino que não sonha...

Harry ergueu os olhos e encarou as orbes vermelhas.

-Eu já tive sonhos... você teve sonhos... a diferença... é que você teve coragem de realizá-los, no fundo você é mais corajoso do que eu...

Tom permaneceu o encarando.

-Quais são os seus sonhos menino?- ele disse depois de um tempo, afastando a mecha negra que cobria a cicatriz famosa.

Os olhos verdes se fecharam... e Harry Potter permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto o homem lentamente traçava sua face com o dedo longo.

-Não pergunte Tom... não pergunte o que não quer ouvir.

Foi a resposta.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**A criança o olhava com os olhos de um verde venenoso, os cabelos longos, brilhantes e negros caiam cacheados pelas costas, estava nua, e sua pele parecia perolada embaixo do sangue que respingara, Harry fechou a boca, e ela sorriu, pequenos dentes pontudos... e estendeu a mão."**_


	14. Maharaja

_**Agradecendo as Reviews( e paciência) de:**_ Jé Black, Laura, Miyu, Juliana, Alis, Makie e Tassy e aqueles que terão paciência de continuar a ler a fic.

* * *

"_**A criança o olhava com os olhos de um verde venenoso, os cabelos longos, brilhantes e negros caiam cacheados pelas costas, estava nua, e sua pele parecia perolada embaixo do sangue que respingara, Harry fechou a boca, e ela sorriu, pequenos dentes pontudos... e estendeu a mão."**_

* * *

**-14-Marahaja**

_Seu sorriso ainda se mantinha enquanto olhava lentamente a paisagem fria da Hogsmeade... a suas costas o outro bruxo, que não o atacava porque precisava saber, se moveu fazendo o mato estalar._

_-Tom... não imaginava que eu soubesse o nome? Com certeza sabia disso quando Dumbledore alardeou que havia destruído o anel..._

_Voldmort levantou a varinha._

_-Essa reunião está encerrada.- ele disse em língua de cobra._

_-Não se preocupe Tom... ainda não tenho certeza de quantas você fez... seis?- respondeu na mesma língua_

_O bruxo desaparatou... os olhos vermelhos enfurecidos._

_Harry continuou parado, sentindo o vento e a adrenalina que circulava em suas veias... não houvera perigo, pois o encontro tinha sido planejado para não haver confronto, perderiam os poderes por seis meses se tivessem se atacado... nem podia levar acompanhantes, Mas Harry estava feliz, obtivera mais respostas que o cara de cobra podia imaginar._

_Um leve som no mato fez Harry se sobressaltar, não seria nada esperto ser atocaiado por algum comensal agora que a reunião acabara e o acordo desfeito. Desaparatou._

_Um texugo saiu de uma sebe próxima e olhou o morro vazio._

_Mas não era um texugo comum._

_Era um auror._

* * *

Tonks coçou o cabelo um tanto desgrenhado e continuou olhando os papéis.

-Certo,sabemos que Harry foi vigiado o maior tempo possível apesar de que não conseguiam acompanha-lo integralmente. Também sabemos que há um relatório acusando-o de... de ter ligação com... Voldmort e comensais da morte.

-Relatório forjado!- Rony bateu o punho na mesa.

-Sabemos que ele tinha relações com Draco e Snape.- disse Shacklebolt.- Mesmo que não concordássemos, ele sempre acabava recorrendo a eles para conseguir informações mais precisas.

-Ele pode ter sido vítima de Império?- perguntou Gina baixinho.

-Você sabe que não, ele era resistente a esse tipo de imperdoável...

-A todas você quer dizer...- Disse Fred sério.

-Não tem graça.- murmurou Jorge.

O simples fato de Fred e Jorge evitarem fazer piadas no momento mostrou claramente que a situação não era nada boa. Hermione passou a mão no rosto.

E destampou o mesmo lentamente e se levantou.

-Mione?

-Porque não perguntamos para ele?

-Do que está falando?

-Porque não perguntamos ao Harry?

-Não sei se você sabe, mas ele não está aqui no momento...- disse Fred.

Mas Hermione já tinha saído e subido as escadas...

-Onde ela vai?- perguntou Shacklebolt.

Mas Gina tinha se levantando... mão na barriga grávida.

-Ah, sim... está aqui, eu deixei aqui.- disse ela.

-CLARO!- Rony meteu a mão na testa. – O quadro!

* * *

Draco se deixara passar num torpor asustado, odiava isso.

Odiava se ver contra a parede, odiava, quando lhe fora oferecida uma chance, naquele dia, quando Potter os obrigara a fazer aquele juramento, ele se sentira assim.

Potter parecera tão asustador quanto Riddle.

E agora voltava a ser, será que ninguém percebia, só ele e Severo?

Estavam tratando com iguais, fogo com fogo... todos acabariam se queimando...

Já tinha se queimado, vivido o inferno em Azkaban.

O que mais era preciso, sabia que não adiantava tentar matá-los...

Olhou Severo sair do banheiro, parecia sério, claro, mesmos pensamentos infelizes na cabeça.

-Ele não disse mais nada?

-Não.- respondeu

Observou o bruxo suspirar de mau humor ao pegar o manto.

* * *

Chegaram na sala no momento em que Hermione levitava algumas caixas.

-Precisa de ajuda?- perguntou Rony puxando a varinha.

-Suma com esse pó maldito.- disse ela pelos dentes.

Depois de alguns momentos a imensa moldura se revelou, tinha quase um metro e meio de altura e mais de um metro de largura.

Hermione arrancou o tecido pardo que mal a cobria...

Todos encaravam uma sala da qual se via um canto e parte de uma lareira, uma poltrona do qual se via grande parte do encosto, o quadro fora pintado dois dias antes do casamento, a pedido da família Weasley com apoio de Harry, eram dois, um da noiva onde ela estava no mesmo aposento, com um belo vestido formal verde-água com o qual se casara, a guirlanda de flores no cabelo, esse estava na casa dela, ao lado de outro do seu atual marido, o par, o quadro de Harry fora levado a Grimauld quando o marido da ruiva dissera que não o queria mais em sua sala... como nem todos concordavam se ele poderia ir ou não para Hogwarts... ele foi simplesmente ficando em Grimauld.

* * *

Seus braços estavam pesados... não que estivesse cansado, não estava, nem sequer podia dizer que estava chocado ou se culpando, não estava. Olhou o corpo da mulher que tentara em vão salvar a filha, ambas agora mortas no chão.

Suas vítimas.

E não fazia diferença, isso fazia seus braços pesarem, a realização do fato que não se importava, principalmente quando passou por cima dos corpos e continuou em frente pelo lugar, deixando pra trás a expressão de horror da jovem vítima que o reconhecera.

Continuou andando, olhando um e outro artigo do lugar abrindo gavetas, empurrando gaiolas, a casa daquela contrabandista de artigos mágicos, parecia uma cruza de sótão com a loja dos gêmeos Weasley.

Sorriu com a lembrança, parou e batendo de leve a varinha no próprio queixo, virou-se para encarar o homem que descia as escadas encarando os corpos.

-Isso era necessário?- Snape disse passando por elas.

-Casualmente sim, não quero testemunhas.- respondeu e voltou sua atenção a um quadro velho.

-O ministério já sabe que você voltou...

-Eu não quero testemunhas sobre o que eu estou fazendo aqui, em particular... pelo menos não outras testemunhas...- disse ele sorrindo para o bruxo mais velho.

Snape fez um gesto de dispensa, olhando o escritório, reparando em arranhões no piso de madeira em frente a estante.

Harry apontou a varinha para o quadro duas vezes, na segunda o feitiço deu certo, o feitiço de ocultamento se devanesceu e o quadro abriu revelando um pequeno espaço como um cofre, imediatamente pegou e retirou os papéis dali.

-Finalmente... O que está fazendo Snape?- perguntou sem se virar ao escutar o som de algo sendo arrastado.

-Há uma passagem aqui... talvez mais um dos esconderijos de contrabando...

-Certo... – disse distraído remexendo os papéis sorrindo ao ver o timbre de Gringoths.

Achando um pequeno maço de pequenos pergaminhos retangulares com o Timbre do banco e o mesmo número floreado na vertical... nª00227-0... assustou-se quando após um som de porta emperrada se abrindo escutou um som que parecia um esvaziar de balão, uma batida e o grito de Snape.

Virou-se apontando a varinha, algo estava sobre o bruxo mais velho, algo...alguém que o impedia de usar a varinha.Algo que tinha longos cabelos negros.

-Potter! Estupore-a!- Rosnou Snape do chão.

Com um meneio de varinha, aquela coisa pálida havia sido jogada quase no meio do quarto escondido atrás da estante.

-Que diabos!... Ela... essa... essa coisa me mordeu!- Exclamou o bruxo apertando o braço que sangrava profusamente.

Harry ignorou, deixou Snape, enrolando um pedaço da veste no ferimento e se aproximou daquilo que estava imóvel no chão... uma criança.

Não tão imóvel... assim que pisou dentro do quarto, ela se sentou com agilidade e o encarou.

-_Afasste-sse! Afasste-sse de mim!!!_- ela sibilou

Harry encarou a criaturinha e sem cerimônia apurou os ouvidos, sorriu ao perceber o que ouvia... e disse:

_-Porque eu devo me afasstar, querida?_

A criança arregalou os olhos surpresa. Harry apenas olhou na pequena sala e percebeu uma cela, um lugar onde ela estava sendo mantida presa, no chão alguma palha e cacos do que parecia ser um enorme ovo de avestruz... ossos de pequenos animais e uma jarra de água.

_-Quem é voscê?_

Harry se agachou para encarar a criatura nos olhos.

_-Ssou sseu pai e vim ssalvar voscê..._

A criança o olhava com os olhos de um verde venenoso, os cabelos longos, brilhantes e negros caiam cacheados pelas costas, estava nua, e sua pele parecia perolada embaixo do sangue que respingara, Harry fechou a boca, e ela sorriu, pequenos dentes pontudos... e estendeu a mão.

Harry retirou seu manto e colocou em torno da pequena, delicadamente a pegou no colo, acariciando os cabelos longos e negros, saindo encarando Snape no chão.

-O que diabos está fazendo Potter?

-Você tem antídoto para veneno de Marahaja no seu estoque?

-Claro que tenho.- respondeu ele se levantando.

-Então pegue aqueles papéis e vamos embora.- Disse o rapaz se afastando.

Snape apenas fez uma careta, apanhando os papéis evitando mover demais o braço ferido

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_**-Porquê me daria ao trabalho? Estou me desfazendo... a pintura está rachando e as traças roem os cantos do linho... ele disse que tentariam nos esquecer... nem se deram ao trabalho de me pendurar em uma parede... nem existem outros quadros por perto onde eu possa me exilar.- respondeu a voz na pintura."**_


End file.
